Bonds Through Trust Redo
by Hoshi124
Summary: It's been a few years since the fight with Buu,everyone's moved on. Trunks admits his feeling toward Goten and the trust between friends is broken. How will there lives change? What's wrong with Goten? Character Occ. Warning. Contains Abuse, bad language, anti-gay themes and Shota-ish actions. Beta "ThatRandomStranger" Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**An. I do not own Dbz even though I'd like to.**

 **Beta'd by: ThatRandomStranger**

 **Bonds through Trust**

This fic starts a few years after the Buu saga. Bulma and Chi-Chi hang out as usual. Piccolo does what Piccolo does best. Gohan goes on with his life "cannon" and Goten and Trunks stay friends and spend their free time at the hide out.

 **At the hide out**

"So what did you want Trunks, you asked me to come here with you to talk about something...right?" Trunks looked towards Goten and nodded.

"Yea about that, you see Goten we've been best friends for years now and I think I realized something the other day." Goten cocked his head to the side innocently and smiled.

"What is it, Trunks? You can tell me." Trunks sighed shyly as he inspected Goten's carefree face.

"Okay Goten, has anybody given you the talk yet?" Goten blushed shyly remembering the evil subject.

"Yea, I've been told it already. Trunks, you okay?" Goten frowned noticing the worried expression growing on Trunks' face.

"Goten, will you and I still be friends no matter what?" Trunks asked while walking over to Goten.

"Sure Trunks, we'll always be friends." Goten answered calmly. Trunks took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Goten, I-I think I love you!" Trunks squeezed out. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't...understand." Goten stated confused.

Trunks sighed and sat down next to Goten. He put his hand over Goten's looking into his confused eyes and then leaned in and kissed him awkwardly. Goten's eyes widened and he roughly pushed Trunks away from him. "Trunks, w-what was that? Why d-did you kiss me for? That was gross!" Goten snapped.

"Goten I'm sorry, I-I didn't think I ... I can explain if you give me a minute too." Trunks tried to get closer to Goten, but Goten was already taking off through the window. "What did I do wrong?" Trunks asked himself before following Goten through the window. Within a few moments Goten made it home, shaken up and confused.

 **Son House**

Inside the Son house we find Chi-Chi and Bulma talking about their husbands, when out of the blue Goten comes walking through the door and straight to Chi-Chi. "What is it sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked, feeling that something was wrong.

"It's T-Trunks. He told me he loved me. Then he kissed me." Goten answered, rubbing the taste of Trunks from his mouth.

"So, he finally kissed you?" Bulma asked, standing from her seat.

"Yes." Goten answered flatly.

"I thought so.." Bulma smiled and folded her arms.

"You're not mad? Trunks just violated my sweet little Goten!" ChiChi yelled. Bulma's smile grew

"Why would I be upset? I've been waiting a quite a while for something like this to come up." Bulma answered sitting back down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" ChiChi asked calmly while looking at Goten and then back at Bulma.

"Well I've known for a while actually. Would you believe I've actually caught my little man kissing a picture of Goten in his room yesterday; he kissed it and put it under his pillow. I was really cute." Bulma said with a motherly smile on her face. ChiChi huffed

"And you're fine with all this?" ChiChi asked.

"Of course I am, why not? As long as two people love each other, I can care less if they're with the same gender or the opposite." Bulma laughed.

"Mom, what did Trunks really mean when he said he loved me?" Goten asked sheepishly. Chichi sputtered for a moment not knowing what to say, until Bulma cut in.

"He's in love with you kid, he likes more than just a friend." Bulma explained but got a death glare from ChiChi.

"I still don't get it.." Goten said quietly staring at ChiChi pleadingly. Bulma smiled kindly.

"Okay kid; let me try explaining it like this. Have you ever heard of a homosexual or someone using the word 'gay'?" Bulma asked evenly watching Goten think and his facial expressions change.

"Bulma that's enough, I don't want Goten hearing anymore about any of this!" ChiChi snapped in a worried tone. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpa talked to me about that a lot." Goten said quietly.

"Well kiddo, what if I told you that Trunks is gay?" Bulma asked but as soon as she revealed that, a frightfully dumbfounded look took over Goten face.

"B-but Grandpa told me it was wrong for boys to like other boys that way. He told me that they'll all go to hell. I don't want Trunks to go to hell!" Goten stammered getting panicky.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma snapped giving her a stupidity look.

"It's my father Bulma, he's old fashioned. He must have said that to Goten thinking this would happen. He probably came to the conclusion that if Goten thought he'd go to hell for liking another boy. He'd avoid it. Too late for that.." ChiChi said placing her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with them being gay? It's their choice not ours. Who cares if they decide to like each other?" Bulma said sternly.

"I know and I guess I'm fine with it. It's my father that'll take a fit; he'd have a heart attack if he found out let alone Vegeta." ChiChi said with trepidation in her voice.

"Wait, I'm confused. I don't like Trunks like that; I'm his best friend sure but that's all. Even a brother but anything else is just gross." Goten said making fake gag reflexes.

"Goten, we understand your point of view on this but there really isn't anything wrong with it, it's natural." Bulma said reassuringly. Goten stood still for a moment and thought about it. "Not to be mean, but I still think it's gross" Goten said childishly sticking out his tongue.

"I guess you could say I'm happy that you're not gay honey. But Trunks doesn't seem to look so happy." ChiChi said pointing at the door to see Trunks standing there with tears in his eyes.

 **An. Please review people. I'm not suree if I did this good or not. Readers review will help. please bear with me on this, I apologize. My Grammar and spelling aren't the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son Home**

Goten turned toward the door to see Trunks bowing his head in shame. "Goten, I'm sorry you don't feel the same way I do and I'm sorry you think I'm gross. I hope we could still be friends." Trunks said wiping the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Trunks, umm I don't really care if you're...you know. But I'll always be your friend." Goten said slowly walking toward him.

"I'm sorry if I messed things up; it's just that I've been thinking about this for a while. So I couldn't help it." Trunks said shyly stepping closer toward Goten, while Goten backed away. "What is it, Goten?" Trunks asked advancing toward Goten again.

"Trunks, it's gonna be kinda weird knowing that you like me." Goten said taking a step closer toward Trunks. Trunks sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have kissed you, sorry you don't feel the same. But I don't plan on giving up hope any time soon." Trunks said quickly grabbing his Chibi in a tight hug.

"You're not gonna try to kiss me again are you?" Goten asked prying himself from Trunks. Trunks blushed.

"Not if you don't want me to." Trunks said cheekily.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat but I think it's time we head on home, Trunks." Bulma said standing from her seat and collecting her things. "I'll call you later Chi-Chi, bye Goten." Bulma and Trunks said as they walked out of the Son home.

"Wait, Goten you want to come over tonight and hang out? We can talk more or bug my dad if you want." Trunks asked before Bulma could shut the door.

"Sure he can, but he'll head over later. Okay?" ChiChi said before Goten could answer.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you later Chibi." Trunks said shutting the door behind him. Goten frowned at the nickname.

"Mom, I hope he doesn't expect me to like him back." ChiChi sighed and gave Goten a motherly hug.

"No, I just think he's hoping that you'll consider it." ChiChi said rubbing his back. "Go on and get your stuff ready for tonight, while I get you something to eat." ChiChi said kindly.

 **Bulma's ship**

Trunks sighed while looking out the window, watching the clouds fly by. But now the awkward silence was getting to him. "So how long have you've known?" Trunks asked in a disappointing voice.

"Well to be honest, I think everybody kind of already knew. I mean, besides Goten and your father maybe. It wasn't hard to see." Bulma said turning to Trunks and smiling.

"How could you tell?" Trunks asked abandoning his cloud watching to look at Bulma.

"Well for starters, you're always eyeing him up; and you're overly protective of the poor kid. Not to mention how territorial you can be of him." Bulma said as Trunks shrunk in his seat. "Don't you remember that neighbour boy from Mount Paozu you found playing with Goten?" Trunks slid further down his seat.

"No…" Trunks responded, while Bulma huffed.

"Well do you remember beating him up for daring to play with _your_ Chibi?" Bulma said while putting emphasis on the word 'your'. Trunks had the modesty to blush.

"Dad's going to kill me when he finds out, right?" Trunks asked scarcely.

"Don't know, we'll just have to try and not tell him." Bulma said calmly trying to calm Trunks' worries. "Trunks honey, please don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want you to hurt yourself over this." Trunks sighed "And another thing, don't you ever let anybody make you feel bad for being gay!" Bulma said in a proud uproar. Trunks quickly looked annoyed.

"Mom let's get something straight here, I'm not gay. The only boy I like is Goten; he's the only boy I'll ever like. Besides, I like girls too you know" Trunks pouted crossing his arms childishly. Bulma laughed.

"That just means your bisexual." Bulma said to the now pouting Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"It means you swing both ways, you like both girls and boys" Bulma said as Trunks pondered.

"I guess I could live with that." Trunks sarcastically stated before looking back out the window. Bulma sighed and shook her head. There was nothing but silence the rest of the flight home.

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma landed her ship after the four hour flight from the Son residence to CC. "Okay kiddo, we're home." Bulma said capsuling the ship. Trunks smiled and ran for the CC main entry.

"Can't wait till Goten gets here, we really need to talk." Trunks said nervously before turning toward Bulma. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Trunks asked slickly changing the subject.

"I'm not sure; I'll have to see what have." Bulma answered while opening the door to find Vegeta leaning against the wall, staring straight at Trunks.

"Ah... what's up dad?" Trunks asked with noticeable fear lacing his voice.

"Your annoying little brat of a friend has been here for nearly an hour and won't leave." Vegeta said with no emotion showing on his face.

"Goten's here?" Trunks asked with a smile on his face.

"He's in your room, and he's already eaten just about everything in the fridge. The boy wouldn't quit pestering me, so I sent him to your room." Vegeta said sternly. Bulma let out a long sigh.

"Well I guess I've got some shopping to do, I'll be back boys." Bulma said with a huff, throwing the capsule, and taking off again.

"I'm going to go play with Goten." Trunks said shutting the door and running up the stairs to his room. Vegeta just bit his lip and left to go train.

 **Trunks' room**

Trunks ran straight for his room and entered to find Goten asleep on his floor. "Silly Chibi" Trunks thought to himself before bending down and tugging on Goten's shoulder.

"Wake up Goten, we need to talk." Trunks said as Goten sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I was having a good nap. Why'd you wake me up?" Goten asked with a yawn. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier." Trunks helped Goten to his feet.

"What, you mean about you being gay and having a crush on me?" Goten asked with another yawn as he stretched. Trunks sighed.

"First, I'm not gay. I so happen to like girls too." Trunks said crossing arms in a cheap imitation of Vegeta.

"Doesn't that mean you're a free-bird?" Goten asked walking over to Trunks' toy box and grabbing a toy to mess with.

"What?" Trunks asked walking over to see what Goten was grabbing. Goten turned and looked at Trunks timidly.

"Grampa once told me that people have three sex interests. First, you have straight people like me, who only go with the opposite sex. Second, there are gay people, who go with the people of the same sex, and third, you have people that go with people of both sexes. But Grandpa said that if you you're not straight you'll spend the rest eternity in hell." Goten paused at that and sighed. "But I don't really want to believe that." Goten raised an eyebrow at the speechless expression plastered all over Trunks' face. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Goten joked.

"Um... who are you and what have you done with Chibi?" Goten frowned at the nickname again.

"Geez Trunks, I'm eleven, not five." Goten said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just thought I'd have to explain it to you like always. This actually saves me some time." Trunks said with an awkward smile.

"Okay let's talk." Goten said, sitting back down on the floor alongside Trunks. "So how long have you had a crush on me?" Goten asked breaking the ice and examining the toy he grabbed.

"I really don't know for sure, but lately it's been really different around you. One day a thought came to me about you being cute." Goten made a gross face. "It confused me so I asked the councillor at my school and we talked about it. When we were done I figured out that I liked you, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Trunks blushed and looked away from Goten.

"Trunks, I know you like me and I understand it's natural, but I don't like you that way." Goten said causing Trunks to frown. "Now, don't get me wrong, I love you, but not that way. You're my best friend, the brother from a different mom." Goten grabbed Trunks' shoulder turning his frown into a half smile.

"Thanks Goten, thanks for understanding." Trunks said hugging Goten.

"Trunks, promise me you won't ever kiss me again." Goten said, pulling away from Trunks.

"Promise." Trunks said with a smile.

"Thanks." Goten said kindly. Trunks sighed getting annoyed with the awkward silence.

"So, do you want know why?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"Why what?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow. Trunks smiled.

"Why I like you?" Trunks answered.

"Not really" Goten retorted. Trunks looked offended and Goten regretted his answer. "Trunks, can we talk about something else, please? This is getting weird..." Goten asked pleadingly. Trunks frowned for a moment but quickly changed to his imitation of Vegeta's grin.

"So are you entering this years tournament?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Of course I am, we've been training forever for it." Goten answered giving Trunks a stupidity look.

"I hope they don't have the children division this time, besides fighting you it was boring. Even if I won the whole thing." Trunks said smirking at Goten.

"That's only because you cheated, if you wouldn't have transformed you'd of lost and you know it" Goten pouted. Trunks just laughed at his expense though on the inside he was enjoying his Chibi's pouting face. "I'm going all out this year, Trunks, and I'm gonna win!" Goten challenged.

"Oh yea?" Trunks challenged back playfully before they both started laughing.

"BOYS! Come down for dinner." Bulma yelled up the stairs at the boys, since she chose to order out than shop for food.

 **Dinner**

Bulma smiled at the hurricane of orange and green flying down the stairs. "Finally you two, what took you so long?" Bulma joked. Goten and Trunks looked at her quizzically and shook their heads. "Alright boys, wash up and the sit down." Bulma commanded pointing toward the sink. The boys complied and did as they we told before siting opposite the table. Trunks by Vegeta and Goten by Bulma.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Bulma." Goten chirped happily already through his third piece of pizza. Bulma smiled.

"So boys, did you have your talk?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later." Trunks answered quickly.

"What talk?" Vegeta asked turning from his book.

"It's none of your damn business" Trunks mumbled.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked raising his voice.

"I said its nothing" Trunks said nervously.

"I know when you're lying to me son." Vegeta said giving Trunks his grin.

"Drop it Vegeta, it's none of your concern." Bulma said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine." Vegeta huffed turning back to his book.

"Goten take your time eating, or you'll get a tummy-ache." Bulma said watching Goten stuff his face.

"All done" Goten said happily patting his stomach.

"That was quick." Trunks said while everyone laughed...well... everyone excluding Vegeta.

 **Trunks room Bedtime**

A few hours later we find our Demi Saiyans getting ready for bed. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Trunks asked while taking out his pyjamas his dresser.

"I don't know." Goten said as Trunks began to strip out of his clothes, causing Goten to quickly turn around.

"Geez Goten, we have the same stuff, you don't have to look away." Trunks said with a smile in his face. Goten ignored him. "You can look now." Trunks huffed, jumping into his bed.

"Trunks, can you turn around, please?" Goten asked shyly.

"Fine." Trunks huffed while rolling his eyes. After a few moments, Goten was in his pyjamas, sitting on the floor.

"Okay boys, time for bed." Bulma said entering the room. "Here you go, Trunks." Bulma said tossing Trunks a pillow.

"Thanks I guess." Trunks said annoyed eyeing Goten.

"Goten, what's up?" Bulma asked looking down at Goten.

"Mrs. Bulma can we go somewhere and talk?" Goten asked sheepishly.

"Sure." She answered in an concerned voice walking off with Goten. "I'll be back in a minute Trunks." Goten said uncomfortably. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and watched Goten leave.

"Wonder what's up?" Trunks thought to himself.

 **With Bulma & Goten**

"So what's up kid?" Bulma asked as she watched Goten sit on her bed.

"Can I use a sleeping bag tonight?" Goten asked as Bulma gave him a concerned look.

"Why, don't you want to use the bed with Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping next to him like that anymore." Goten said standing back up.

"Sure Goten, I'll grab you a sleeping bag for tonight." Bulma said, now concerned.

 **Trunks' Room**

After a few moments Goten returned holding his sleeping bag. "What's with that?" Trunks asked confused.

"I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Goten answered causing Trunks to frown.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Trunks asked sounding hurt.

"No, it's not that. I...don't feel comfortable sleeping next to you anymore." Goten said apologetically while unfolding his sleeping bag on the floor. Trunks sighed and climbed under his covers.

"Sorry Trunks" Goten said quietly crawling into his bag and rolling over to get comfortable. "Good night, Trunks."

"Night Goten."

A few hours went by and everyone was fast asleep... almost everyone. Trunks was startled awake by the sound of Goten tossing and turning in his sleep. It also sounded like he was sniffling but Trunks couldn't tell. "Come on Goten, go to bed already." Trunks said now sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. Though annoyed Trunks couldn't help but frown at the sight of the sad and troubled expression on Goten's face. "Wonder what he's dreaming about..." Trunks asked to himself or at least he thought he did. "Hi mom." Trunks said with a yawn spotting her the doorway.

"OH you're up." Bulma sighed and took a long drink of her coffee.

"Chibi woke me up, he doesn't look too happy." Trunks said yawning again. "Wait why are you still up?" Trunks asked.

"I've been working in the lab. Then I heard this little guy over the intercom." Bulma said as she bent down next to Goten and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What? Are you spying on us now?" Trunks asked jumping down from his bed.

"No silly, think of it as a baby monitor, I've been doing it for years. You might not be my baby any more Trunks, but I still worry about you at night." Bulma said happily getting a blush in return.

"So what should we do about him?" Trunks asked with a small frown.

"Well, he's probably uncomfortable. And it looks like he's having a bad dream." Bulma said still messing with Goten hair.

"You can put him with me." Trunks said eagerly.

"No that won't work, he won't be happy if he wakes up next to you." Bulma explained. "Wait, why don't you sleep with me for the rest of the night and Goten can take the bed." Bulma tried, sending Trunks a smile.

"Aw mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I can't sleep with you." Trunks said childishly crossing his arms to make himself look more adult.

"Well that doesn't stop you from crawling in bed with us when you have a bad dream, Mr. Man" Bulma said making Trunks turn redder then a tomato. "Or you can take the floor and he can have the bed" Bulma said.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Trunks wined more childishly making Bulma sigh.

"Fine, you win. Goten can bunk with you for the night, but if he gets mad at you don't come crying to me." Bulma ordered.

"Okay, I get it." Trunks said climbing back into bed.

"He got heavy." Bulma said picking him off the floor and carrying him over to the bed and placing him on the side if the bed against the wall. "All right. Trunks, get comfortable and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Bulma said on her way out the door. "One more thing, keep your hands to yourself." Bulma warned. Trunks smiled.

"Night Chibi." Trunks said before he rolled over and fell asleep.

 **7:00 next morning**

It's now seven o'clock and everyone's up but Goten. Figuring he had a bad night, Bulma decided to let him sleep in. "Trunks honey, do me a favour and wake Goten for breakfast." Bulma asked.

"Sure Mom." Trunks said jumping from the couch and heading to his room.

 **Trunks room**

Entering his room, Trunks immediately blushed. Goten was lying on the bed, curled up into a tiny ball.

"Cute." Trunks thought to himself as he stood by his bed staring at him. "Goten wake up, it's time for breakfast." Trunks said tugging on Goten shoulder, but all Goten did was stretch out. "Fine, be hungry." Trunks said out-loud as he turned to walk away. "It'd take an earthquake to wake him up.." Trunks thought to himself which gave him an idea. "I want to kiss him again, but I promised I wouldn't." He said to himself again. Trunks sighed quickly making his decision. "One little kiss won't hurt him, right? Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Trunks thought. So with that in mind, Trunks walked back over to the side of his bed, bent down on his knee and started to kiss his sleeping Chibi on his lips. Sadly as he was doing so; Vegeta walked passed the door just in time to see everything.

Now satisfied, Trunks stood back up and kicked the corner of his bed causing Goten to jump into the air. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Goten said now standing on the bed looking around frantically.

"Come on Goten, get changed and come down for breakfast. I'm starving." Trunks said holding his growling stomach.

"Okay, give me a minute." Goten said tiredly.

On their way down the steps, Goten and Trunks were stopped by the sound of Vegeta and Bulma arguing. "I swear Woman, he was kissing Kakarot's Brat!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma.

"Come on Vegeta, you're seeing things." Bulma said in an attempt to convince him.

"I know what I saw Woman, sadly I feel bad for the brat, lying there trying to sleep while our son was slobbering on him." Vegeta snapped again a bit calmer. Bulma sighed "Vegeta, I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like." She said trying to defend Trunks.

"I know what I saw Woman." Vegeta said sternly yet calm.

"Trunks you kissed me again?" Goten asked tears building up in his eyes. "Y-You promised you wouldn't." Goten said on the verge of panicking before all out running past the adults and out the door.

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Capsule Corp "Cc"**

Bulma sighed heavily pinching the bridge if her nose. It had already been an aggravating week with the Company. Now she had more drama to deal with after watching Goten dart out her front door. Bulma sighed again as Vegeta grunted. "Trunks. Come here, Son." Vegeta said trying to sound as calm as possible. Trunks cringed at the tone of his father's voice and slowly inched himself into the kitchen. Vegeta frowned seeing the pitiful look on Trunks' face. "How long have you had these thoughts about Kakarot's brat?" Vegeta asked trying his best not to sound angry. Trunks froze not knowing how to answer, and when Vegeta shifted his arms, Trunks quickly went into a protective position. Vegeta raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to hit you, Trunks." Vegeta said kneeling down in front of Trunks. "Now answer me. How long have had these feelings for Kakarot's Brat?" Vegeta asked as Trunks started to shed a few tears.

"I'm n-not sure." Trunks answered trying his best not to embarrass himself in front of Vegeta.

"Look, I'll be honest. I'm disappointed in you." Trunks paled. "I don't approve on whom you choice to like, but I saw it coming. Don't get me wrong, son. I'm not upset at you for liking another boy. It's the boy you chose that I disapprove of." Vegeta said sternly. Trunks blushed and looked away from Vegeta.

"How did you know?" Trunks asked, causing Vegeta to give Trunks a 'Do I look stupid to you?' look.

"Son, it was painfully obvious." Vegeta said flatly, standing back up.

"Was it really that obvious?" Trunks asked quizzically.

"Yes." Bulma answered while looking out the window for Goten. Trunks frowned looking at the open door before turning back toward Vegeta.

"So, are you mad?" Trunks asked sheepishly.

"I'm not happy, but if he's truly your other; then it's not my place to intervene." Vegeta said crossing his arms and flashing his patent smile. "Answer me this, by the look of Kakarot's brat flying out the door, he doesn't know, does he?" Vegeta asked curiously. Trunks sighed and rubbed the moisture from his eyes.

"He knows, he's just upset because I promised not to kiss him again and I did anyways." Trunks said, again, staring at the door. Bulma sighed heavily while looking out of the window.

"Okay you two, I have to go out and find Goten. Chi-Chi will take a fit if he ran away." Bulma said before walking out of the door to search for Goten.

 **Trunks &Vegeta**

After watching Bulma leave the house, there was an uncomfortable silence. Vegeta sighed, watching Trunks nervously staring at the door. "So you really like the brat don't you?" Vegeta asked breaking the ice. Trunks scrunched his face in annoyance.

"He has a name, and yes I do. He doesn't like me back though." Trunks said blushing again. Vegeta smiled.

"Life can suck that way." Vegeta kneeled down and messed Trunks' hair up.

"Dad you've changed you know that?" Trunks said quietly giving Vegeta a small smile. Vegeta raised an eyebrow

"Oh, how so?" Vegeta asked. Trunks thought for a moment.

"Ever since the fight with Buu, you've become more like Goten's dad." Trunks answered with a nervous smile. Vegeta scoffed.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Vegeta said reaching over and grabbing and putting him in a headlock followed by a noogie.

"Dad, stop it! That hurts!" Trunks squeaked out as he tried to free himself from Vegeta's grip. After a moment or two Vegeta let Trunks go and laughed watching Trunks rub his head. Vegeta sighed.

"Now play with Kakarot's brat or something, I need to train." Vegeta said leaving Trunks in the kitchen.

 **Bulma &Goten**

Bulma sighed for what seemed like the twelfth time this morning. "Goten!? Goten where you at kid?" Bulma yelled while roaming the Cc property looking for him. "This isn't looking good, Chi-Chi's going to take a fit if I can't find him." Bulma said to herself while looking back and forth for the runaway boy. After about an hour, Bulma was about to lose her mind when she was stopped by the sound of soft crying. Bulma let out a sigh of relief and traced the sound to a tree the boys often played in. "So there you are." Bulma found Goten sitting by the tree hugging his knees crying softly. Bulma smiled softly and sat down next to Goten. "Hey kid, you doing okay?" Bulma asked gently petting Goten's hair.

"H-he promised me." Goten said very softly looking over at Bulma. Bulma smiled reassuringly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Trunks is going through a phase." Goten didn't react and just looked away from Bulma. "I guess you're just too cute for your own good." Bulma said trying to get a positive reaction.

"Why is Trunks doing this to me? I don't like him that way." Goten said softly, another tear running down his cheek.

"Goten, even though it doesn't seem like it, Trunks is doing his hardest to have you feel the same way for him as he does you. To be honest Goten, I think you like Trunks." Bulma said looking over at Goten who seemed to be crying harder.

"I don't like him that way, he's a boy." Goten said in a small sheepish voice.

"I'm sorry Goten, but Trunks seems to have made up his mind. He really cares about you, and probably wouldn't want anything more than to be with you." Bulma said softly giving Goten and comforting hug.

"I don't like him that way, he's my best friend." Goten said pushing himself away from Bulma and walking away. Bulma sighed; she wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Goten wait, go inside. We all need to talk." Goten wiped the tears from his eyes and walked toward the house.

 **Cc kitchen**

Bulma sighed very heavily before taking a long drag of her cigarette. "Okay everyone, now that we're all here there's some issues that we need to address." Bulma looked around the table before taking her seat. "Okay is there anything anyone would like to say?"

Vegeta huffed. "Yes, why in the hell do you need me here?" Vegeta asked.

"You're here as a referee, I can't handle these two if they start fighting." Bulma said sternly.

"Fine" Vegeta hissed, not liking being dragged away from his training for something that doesn't concern him.

"Chibi I'm sorry I did that, I really didn't think you'd find out." Trunks said nervously, breaking the ice. Goten frowned at the nickname and looked angry.

"Trunks, you broke your promise to me. I can't believe you would do something like that. I don't know how to get it through your thick skull that I like you!"

The room went completely silent. "Well, well... isn't this interesting. It seems you do like my boy." Vegeta said crudely.

"W-w-wait I meant to say don't like. It was an accident." Goten squeaked.

"Goten, you just told Trunks you liked him." Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you smiled after I kissed you." Trunks interjected with a big smile on his face. Goten panicked.

"No you're wrong, that's not what I meant. Goten said as he backed away towards the door, blushing.

"Look everyone, he's blushing." Vegeta mocked as he was having way too much fun with the situation. Now all eyes were on Goten as they watched back away toward the door.

"I don't like him!" Goten yelled as he tried to run away, but was apprehended by Bulma.

"It's okay Goten, it's okay." Bulma sighed, worriedly holding the now pissed and crying Goten in her arms. "Thanks a lot you two, you could have been nicer about it!" Bulma snapped while trying to hold on to Goten.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want to go home!" Goten cried as he tried to get free if Bulma. Goten knew he could get free from Bulma by force but didn't want to hurt her, but he desperately wanted go home. "Please let me go, I just want to go home." Bulma gave Goten a worried look before letting him go and watching dart out of the door and take off through the sky.

"Chi-Chi never going to let me hear the end of this, I better call her before she calls me." Bulma said to herself looking at the direction Goten left in.

 **Son home**

Goten bolted home as fast as he could, which got him home in a matter of minutes. Quickly touching down in front of his house, Goten slowly inched his way inside. ChiChi sat quietly in Goten's room thinking quietly to herself. After the call from Bulma, she wasn't sure what to do with Goten. She was brought out of her thought to the sound of the front door shutting. "Goten sweetie is that you?" Goten sniffled and walked into his room.

"Hi Mom." ChiChi frowned.

"Hey kiddo, Bulma called and told me what happened." ChiChi said and grabbed him for a big hug.

"I made a mistake." Goten sniffled.

"I know honey, I was told everything." ChiChi said while rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down. "So do you like him or not?" ChiChi asked as Goten wiped the snot from his nose with his sleeve.

"No." Goten turned his head away from ChiChi.

"Look honey, we know Trunks likes you. Now before you say anything hear me out. I'm not saying you do, but if you do like Trunks and you're afraid of showing it because of my father, don't be. Just tell him how you feel." ChiChi said petting Goten and wiping away a tear with her thumb. Goten frowned.

"I know Mom, and he's my best friend." ChiChi sighed looking at the clock on Goten's wall.

"Look honey, I've got a few things to do. So why don't you play a game or do some studies okay?" ChiChi said rubbing the top of his head. "Goten, I'm not sure what to tell you, all I'm trying to say is that you follow your heart. Don't worry about what anyone thinks." ChiChi said in a loving voice before standing up and leaving the room.

Gohan sighed outside of Goten's room having listened in on the conversation. "You're something else Goten; eleven and already being crushed on." Gohan thought to himself as he watched ChiChi exit Goten's room. "So Trunks laid another one on you?" Gohan asked entering the room.

"Leave me alone." Goten said jumping in his bed and hiding under the covers.

"Aw, come on Goten, I'm just joking with you." Gohan rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Go away!" Goten yelled from underneath the thick blanket.

"Come on Goten, get out from under there. I was just joking." Gohan said tugging at the blankets.

"No! Go away!" Goten squealed in a high pitched whine. Having enough of the little game Gohan quickly pulled back the blankets revealing Goten. "Gohan that's not fair." Goten whined before sitting up.

"Goten I heard about what's been happening and I don't think you should rush through this. Remember Goten you two are still friends above all this". Gohan said calmly.

"I know Gohan. But I don't like him, I really don't." Goten said softly staring at his blankets. Gohan sighed, he didn't like what Goten was going through. Frankly he thought Trunks made his move too early. Goten was too young for this shit.

"Okay Goten, it's okay. Look I know you're upset and I can see why. Since you've had a long morning why don't you take a quick nap and try and sort out the situation for now." Gohan laid Goten back down onto the bed and covered him up. Goten looked up at Gohan nervously.

"Gohan, can we hang out and play or something later?" Goten asked looking up at Gohan.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan stood up to leave the room. "Try to have a good nap, and I'll see you later." Gohan said before exiting the room.

 **Son kitchen**

Back in the kitchen ChiChi was trying to enjoy a cup of coffee, thinking about how to handle Goten's situation. Seeing Gohan come around the corner, Chi-Chi let out a sigh.

"So did you find out anything?" ChiChi asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled

"Well to be blunt, Goten's confused and I don't think he knows how he feels about Trunks. Poor kid looked more confused than dad trying to use a computer." ChiChi shook her head as Gohan grabbed a seat at the table. "Little guy seemed so lost, I just thought it'd be best to have him take a nap. Sort out his problems, you know." Gohan said sounding both annoyed and upset.

"You think Goten will choose to be with Trunks?" ChiChi asked curious to know Gohan's take on the situation.

"Don't know, I can care less, either way he's still my little brother. It's his life not mine." Gohan said openly giving his opinion.

"Well I really don't mind it ether way myself, it's my father I'm worried about." ChiChi sighed and put her head in her hands in an attempt to stop an oncoming headache.

"Don't be. If Goten decides to run off with Trunks then do tell the big guy." Gohan said standing back up.

"Where are you going?" ChiChi asked as Gohan walked to the door.

"Nowhere really, I just wanted to see what Videl was up to." ChiChi sighed as Gohan walked through the door stopping shy of being out of sight.

"Fine, I guess that leaves me with the laundry." Chichi said as Gohan waved his goodbye and she wondered off to the back of the house.

 **Cc**

Back at CC things were going surprisingly good. Loud and annoying, but still good. Trunks was darting around the house singing his new favourite song "He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!" Trunks sang in excitement, much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Will you tell that brat to shut up already, he's driving me insane!" Vegeta yelped with his hands over his ears. Bulma laughed to herself before doing as Vegeta requested.

"Trunks, you need to stop. We don't even know for sure if Goten really feels that way or not. ChiChi called and told me that she talked to Goten. He told her that what he said earlier was a mistake. Trunks all I'm trying to say is, well don't get your hopes up Hun. Everyone says stuff they don't mean." Bulma watched Trunks' huge smile turn into a frown.

"Thanks for the reality check Mom." Trunks said sarcastically slowly sitting on the floor.

"Let me guess, you knew it. But you didn't want to believe it?" Bulma asked while bending down to give him a hug.

"Why is it always too good to be true?" Trunks asked rhetorically. Bulma sighed but quickly smiled remembering something.

"Your birthdays coming up in a month, you should be happy not sad." Bulma said pulling something out of her pocket "Here kiddo, call it an early birthday present. It has a couple thousand Zeni on it. Why don't you use it to take have a fun time with Goten, try and get him to talk more with you." Trunks smiled up at Bulma before quickly hugging her and darting out the door yelling that he was going over Goten's. Bulma smiled before pulling out her cell. "I think I better call Chi-Chi and give her a heads up before Trunks gets there."

Flying into Satan City to do some shopping before going to see Goten, it has taken Trunks a good three hours to reach the Sons. Being in a rush Trunks landed roughly and skid to the front door. "Miss Chi-Chi, it's me Trunks. Can I come in?" Trunks kindly asked as he knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Trunks, Bulma called so I was expecting you." Chi-Chi opened the door and let him in. "So what took you so long?" Chi-Chi asked retaking her seat at the table.

"Umm... I wanted to apologize to Goten so I went to the store and bought him that toy he's been eyeing." Trunks lifted the bag he had for reference. Chi-Chi frowned.

"Well, Goten's taking a nap. He was kinda upset when he got home, so he had a talk with Gohan and now he's napping." Chi-Chi said watching Trunks frown.

"Okay I guess I can come back tomorrow." Trunks said as he half-heartedly let out a sigh turning to leave.

"Trunks, I never told you to leave. I wanted to talk to you, then you can wake up Goten, okay?" Chi-Chi gave Trunks the signal to take a seat which he did. "

What did you want to talk about?" Trunks asked curiously.

"You and Goten. Listen, Goten is, for better words, confused. This is all new to him and he doesn't know how to think or what to do about it." ChiChi gave Trunks a stern yet relaxed look.

"I know, it's just that I really like him. My Mom says it's too early for me to be acting like this but my dad disagrees. He says that it's my Saiyan hormones coming to the surface, and that I'm entering puberty faster than humans do." Trunks said while playing with his hands. Chi-Chi took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Then that means you're just acting naturally." Chi-Chi said to Trunks whom seemed to be daydreaming. 'Interesting' Chi-Chi thought to herself watching Trunks stare into the distance. "Listen Trunks, try not to push the poor guy too much. He's still just a kid. You were raised a little tougher then how I raised Goten, he's a bit more emotional then you. You were raised by Vegeta to hinder your emotions. I pampered Goten and I guess babied him a little too much. So just be careful okay." ChiChi said in that tone of voice only a mother can produce. Trunks smiled and nodded his head.

"I will, you don't have to worry about it." Trunks said, sliding out of his seat and walking over to Goten's room. ChiChi sighed heavily and took a long drink of her coffee "Kids these days..."

 **Goten's room**

Trunks slowly entered Goten's room to find him sleeping soundly. 'Okay Trunks you can do this, resist temptation.' Trunks thought to himself as he walked over to Goten. "Goten, wake up. It's me, Trunks." Trunks slowly pushed on Goten's stomach to wake him.

"Trunks? Trunks! No go away!" Goten yelled as he fell out of his bed.

"Hiya Goten what's up?" Trunks asked looking down at his Chibi. Goten wrinkled his brow.

"What're you doing here Trunks, you didn't kiss me again did you?" Goten asked cruelly as he stood up.

"No, and I wanted to apologize for that. Chibi I'm really super sorry for breaking my promise and kissing you like that." Goten stood in front of Trunks and frowned.

"Trunks, you really betrayed me. You promised and then broke it. I don't even want to be friends with you anymore." Goten said with anger lacing his voice.

"Goten I know I messed up, I know it's not right to buy your friendship back but I went to the store and bought you that toy you've been wanting.." Trunks lifted his bag for added effect. Goten rolled his eyes "Oh wow! Richie Richardson went out and bought me a gift to make it all better." Goten looked at Trunks hatefully.

"So do you accept my apology?" Trunks asked nervously.

"No!" Goten said flatly. Trunks paled.

"Come on Chibi, that's mean." Trunks frowned.

"Stop calling me that!" Goten snapped causing Trunks to flinch. "What? You didn't think it was mean to break a promise like that?" Goten asked Trunks who seemed to flinch with every word.

"I said I was sorry!" Trunks yelled back. Goten sighed heavily and shook his head. "You're sorry.. Trunks, sorry doesn't work this time. I don't think we should be friends anymore." Goten said turning away from Trunks. Trunks frowned and weighed his options.

"Okay Goten, if that's what you want then fine. I'm sorry and I wish we could still be friends." Trunks said calmly before leaving the room.

 **Son kitchen**

Chichi sighed worriedly. Hearing the butt of the conversation made Chi-Chi nervous. She never heard Goten sound like that before, that alone gave her something to worry about. Chi-Chi let out another sigh as Trunks walked through the kitchen and she had decided to stop him. "Trunks, I'm sorry about Goten he's..." Trunks cut her off.

"I know, don't worry. He'll turn around." Trunks said calmly, sending her a soft smile. Chi-Chi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll see you later Trunks." ChiChi said calmly as Trunks left the house. ChiChi let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding and looked in the direction of Goten's room. "Better go check on him" ChiChi said to herself as she walked to his room. "You okay honey?" ChiChi entered his room to find him curled into a ball on his bed.

"Go away." Goten said coldly.

"Come on, Goten. If you like the poor kid just tell him." Chi-Chi said sitting down next to him.

"I hate him." Goten said sternly "No you don't honey. If you did you wouldn't be crying over him." ChiChi said as she attempted to rub his back to soothe him, until he snapped at her.

"I'm not crying!" Goten snapped jumping up onto his bed. To Chi-Chi's surprise, there wasn't a single tear in his eyes.

"I told you I hate him." Goten said in a calmer voice. Chi-Chi sighed.

"How could you say that?" Chi-Chi asked getting a quick answer.

"He lied, he didn't keep his promise." Goten said dejectedly. Chi-Chi sighed after hearing movement outside of Goten's door.

"You can stop eavesdropping, Trunks." Chi-Chi said as the door slowly creaked open and Trunks entered. Goten gritted his teeth.

"What do you want Trunks?" Goten asked through clenched teeth. Chi-Chi flinched at the venom in his voice.

"I never left." was Trunks' simple answer.

"Well, go away." Goten scoffed.

"No I'm not leaving." Trunks said while adding authority to his voice.

"Go! Away!" Goten yelled causing poor Chi-Chi to cover her now sore ears.

"Come on Goten, why can't you admit that you like me?" Trunks asked calmly.

"I can't like you Trunks." Goten crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Why not Goten? What's your reason?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's a BOY!" Goten yelled furiously pointing at Trunks. Chi-Chi frowned and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? That's your problem?" Trunks asked confused.

"I can't like you Trunks, you're a boy. It's wrong." Goten by now was shaking with frustration.

"Why is it wrong? You're a boy, and trust me I don't care. I like you Goten." Trunks said full heartedly.

"Trunks I'm sorry but we're both boys. It's wrong." Goten said softly trying to calm himself down.

"Thanks a lot Goten that makes me feel so special." Trunks said jokingly.

"I can't like you Trunks. We're both boys." Goten said breathing heavily. Chi-Chi motherly senses started tingling.

"Come off it Goten, you know you like me." Trunks said happily.

"Shut up." Goten said quietly. Trunks raised an eyebrow not hearing Goten. The air in the room dropped a few degrees before Goten exploded.

"I said shut the fuck up you stupid, delusional faggot!" The room froze. Chi-Chi was stunned, in all her years raising Goten she had never heard Goten curse let alone bluntly insult somebody.

"G-Goten that was uncalled for." Chi-Chi retorted confused.

"No, Mom. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you Trunks. So just go away and leave me alone okay. I-I just can't handle you anymore, it's too much for me to take." Goten by now was shaking vigorously, tears running down his face (A.N frustrated tears not sad.)

"I'm eleven Trunks, eleven years old. I'm done with you, so just leave. Please just leave me alone." Trunks was stunned; Goten was begging him to leave.

"No Goten, I'm not going anywhere. You're just confused." Goten continued to shake grinding his teeth squeezing his hands tight enough to cause his nails to dig into his hands. Chi-Chi was getting alarmingly worried that Goten was going to have a mental breakdown

"Trunks, maybe you should go..." Trunks ignored her.

"Goten I like you, I don't care that you're a boy. The gender you have shouldn't matter as long as you love that person. You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that it shouldn't matter!" Goten's shaking suddenly stopped

"Damn it Trunks, I said get out!" Goten yelled as he punched Trunks, sending him crashing through the window and into a tree.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Shut up! I hate you! So just go home!" Goten yelled furiously at the confused Trunks, who was dusting the debris off.

"Why'd you hit me?" Trunks asked looking dumbly at Goten.

"Goten, breath. You need to calm down." Chi-Chi said with concern but was again ignored. Goten continued to shake, teeth grinding, fists clenched to the point of his hands bleeding.

"JUST GO HOME ALREADY!" Goten screamed as he went Super Saiyan.

"Goten! Wait!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Trunks, damn it! If you don't leave me alone I'll kill you" Trunks took a few steps backwards, frightened of Goten.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked sadly.

"You! You're what's wrong with me you stupid faggot, why can't you just go to hell with the rest of your kind and leave me alone!" Trunks sighed rubbing his sore cheek.

"No Goten! I'm not leaving!" Sparks flew around Goten.

"Damn it Trunks, go home now!" Goten yelled while powering up, which sent Chi-Chi flying through the wall. Trunks was stunned, Goten was a Super Saiyan 2, standing in his now trashed up room.

"Goten, let's just talk about this please." Trunks begged at the sight of Goten forming an energy ball in each of his hands.

"Trunks, I said I hate you. Go home now; don't make me have to kill you." Goten said with an emotionless voice. That's all it took, once Trunks heard Goten threaten his life. He knew that something more than just hurt feelings was going on.

 **Cc**

'Curse you Kakarot, I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.' Vegeta thought to himself while he was enjoying his training. That was until he felt something wrong.

"What the hell is that? It's Goten's energy, there's no doubt about it. But there's something off, it feels different... It feels tainted." Vegeta thought as he looked toward the direction of the disturbance. "Blast it, I may not know what's going on, but Trunks might be in danger.." Vegeta said out loud before blasting off.

 **Satan City**

While trying to enjoy his lunch with Videl, Gohan couldn't help but notice Goten's fluctuating energy. Gohan sighed soon coming to the same conclusion as Vegeta, having to end his lunch early. "Sorry Videl. Something's come up, I've got to go." Gohan said before he flew off toward home to see what was going on.

 **AN Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Son Home**

Goten seethed fists still clenched as he knocked Trunks back down.

"Goten don't do this please, I'm sorry." Trunks pleaded softly as he tried to crawl out of the crater Goten recently put him in.

"Sorry! Didn't I just say sorry didn't cut it anymore Trunks?" Goten asked before kicking Trunks in the ribs, causing him to spit up a little blood.

"Goten stop please, you're hurting me." Trunks pleaded again, holding his now bruised ribs. Goten smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I put too much power into that kick?" Goten asked before kicking him again. "You did this to yourself Trunks. I told you to go home, I even warned you this would happen but I'll give you one more chance for old time sake." Trunks coughed a few times and looked up at Goten worriedly. "We aren't friends anymore Trunks, go home or this time I'll break something." Trunks flinched as Goten cracked his knuckles, before watching him spin around quickly fluctuating his energy.

"Touch him and die you putrid little shit." Goten raised an eyebrow, he didn't like who decided to show up even though he didn't show it.

"What do you want Vegeta? I'm kinda busy." Goten asked with a rather emotionless expression on his face.

"First I'd like to know what the hell is going on here? I'd also like to know why my son's lying in a ditch." Vegeta asked while surprisingly keeping calm. Goten sighed heavily before pointing toward Trunks accusingly.

"I told him to leave, I warned him to leave, and when he didn't leave I decided to beat the message into him." Goten said coldly still pointing at the still struggling Trunks. Vegeta opened his eyes a little wider in surprise.

'There is definitely something wrong with this one. Trunks seems to be fine, I think his feelings are hurt more so than himself. But yes something is very wrong here; that I am sure of.' Vegeta thought to himself as Goten stood and watched patiently, before he scoffed.

"Look Vegeta, all I want is for Trunks to leave okay. I'm sick of him. Just take him and go home." Goten powered down to semi normal and started to walk away. Vegeta started grinding his teeth.

"Is that it? You expect me to leave after you pummelled my son?" Goten turned and smiled coldly.

"Yup, that's about it. Now shoo...fly away, do whatever it is a wannabe prince does." Goten sniggered before disappearing into his house. Vegeta's eye twitched.

"What! Wannabe prince? H-how absurd I'm Vegeta! The prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled before grabbing Trunks and blasting off toward Capsule Corp.

 **Son home a while later**

Sometime after Vegeta left with Trunks, Gohan decided to arrive. He was worried though, the energy he felt coming from Goten didn't feel right. Finally landing, Gohan found that things weren't fine. Part of the house was damaged and one of his favourite trees was knocked down, beside it was a medium sized crater. Shaking his head, Gohan entered the house finding Chi-Chi seated at the table. "What happened here?" Chi-Chi quickly filled him in (A.N minor time skip) Gohan sighed "Okay I understand now, that's not like Goten. He's usually very well mannered." Gohan scratched his head wail Chi-Chi sipped her newest cup of coffee.

"I know, but he just went nuts and attacked Trunks." ChiChi said unnervingly.

"So where is he at now? I want to talk to him." Gohan asked standing from his seat. Chi-Chi smiled softly to herself.

"Oddly enough he found me to see if I was okay and then he went back to bed." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"That's it, he went to bed?" Gohan asked, surprised of the action Goten took. Chi-Chi paused for a moment before looking up at Gohan.

"Well, I guess he still wasn't himself when he found me." Gohan simply kept his eyebrow raised much to Chi-Chi's annoyance.

"He walked up to me and asked if I was still alive, after I responded he left for his room." Gohan "hmmmed" to himself.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wake him up." Gohan said calmly.

"I wouldn't. The last person to wake him up got punched through his window." ChiChi said snickering, trying to make light of the event.

 **Goten's room**

Entering his room, at first glance Gohan noticed that the window was missing, a Chi-Chi sized hole in the wall and everything else flung around the room. Gohan simply shook his head. "Goten, hey wake up little guy." Gohan asked nicely nudging his shoulder. The air shifted oddly before Gohan got an answer.

"What do you want, Gohan?" Goten rolled over so that he was eye to eye with him.

"I thought you were sleeping." Gohan stated more than asked.

"I was trying to until you showed up." Goten said aggressively.

"Woah there kiddo, don't snap at me like that. I didn't do anything." Goten sat up and stretched while coldly glaring at Gohan. "What's gotten into you squirt? Acting like this isn't like you, you shouldn't have a bad bone in your body." Gohan said softly putting his hand on Goten shoulder for him to just shake it off.

"Don't touch me." Goten mumbled calmly.

"What?" Gohan asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I said don't touch me!" Goten yelled as he pushed out his energy, sending Gohan tumbling backwards. Gohan hissed rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head

"Kami Goten, what was that all about?" Gohan asked flustered while Goten jumped out of bed.

"Forget it, doesn't matter." Goten spat jumping out of his window. Gohan watched for a moment before shaking his head.

"Hey wait a minute, I want to know why you're acting like this." Gohan asked following Goten through his window.

"Leave me alone, Gohan." Goten warned as he walked away. Gohan was confused.

"Come on Goten, just talk to me." Goten flared his nostrils.

"Just leave me alone damn it!" Goten quickly turned around and punched Gohan in the stomach, winding him in the process. "Just stay away from me!" Goten warned before blasting off into the sky.

 **Capsule Corp**

Currently at Cc, Bulma was in the vigorous process of cleaning up Trunks' face. Bulma shook her head disappointingly.

"I still can't believe he beat you up." Trunks flinched as Bulma swabbed his cuts and scratches.

"Me neither, I went there to apologize and got my butt kicked instead." Bulma sighed as she finished cleaning his face.

"It's your fault you know, you did completely shatter your friendship with him." Bulma said sternly glaring at Trunks (A.N you know that look only your mom can give you when you did something bad) Trunks huffed.

"That's not fair Mom, I told him I was sorry. I even bought him a toy." Bulma smacked him upside the head and gave him a stupidity look.

"Trunks you should know that sorry loses its meaning after a while. Oh and buying him that toy was probably the stupidest thing you could have done." Bulma said continuing her inspection of Trunks face for anything she missed.

"Why not, it seemed logical to me?" Bulma sighed heavily.

"Well what did he say when you gave it to him?" Bulma asked as Trunks took a thinking position.

"He said 'Oh wow! Richie Richardson went out and bought me a gift to make it all better'. I thought he'd be happy, but he just got angrier." Trunks lowered his head letting his hair cover his eyes. Bulma smiled softly putting her hand on top of his head.

"You see Trunks, to you it felt like you were just trying to give him a gift to apologize. But to Goten, he probably felt like you were trying to buy him off." Bulma said calmly as she watched Trunks digested the information.

 **With Goten**

In a forest, around a hundred miles from the Son residence, we find Goten alone and still a little pissed. "Damn it!" Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Goten asked himself out load before punching a nearby boulder, turning it into rubble. Goten sighed heavily sensing someone nearby

"Because everybody's worried about you." Gohan answered abruptly appearing behind him.

"Go away, Gohan!" Goten spat. Gohan frowned.

"Aw come on, Goten, I'm just worried about you. Why don't you come home and talk?" Gohan asked putting kneeling down Goten's level and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Talk? That's all everyone ever wants to do." Goten said coldly shrugging Gohan hands away.

"Of course, talking can solve almost any problem, Goten. So just talk to me so that I know how to help, okay?" Gohan said sounding annoyed.

"I don't need your help." Goten said sternly turning away from Gohan.

"Okay then at least tell me this, Mom told me about your little fight. Is there something else going on that you're not telling me?" Gohan asked causing Goten to flinch. "Goten I'm your brother, you can talk to me. Whatever you say can be between us, just us. I'd never tell anybody, Goten. I'm worried about you. Please tell me." Gohan said slowly and calmly. Goten sighed softly and turned to face Gohan.

"I'm tired of Trunks, I don't like him and our friendship is over. Besides I'm tired of being seen as my idiot buffoon of a father. I'm sick of the good boy act." Goten said making a fist and fluctuating his energy. Gohan stood and looked at Goten quizzically studying him.

"So is that it? You're tired of Trunks pushing you around deciding everything for you. You're mad that he broke your trust again, and to top it off you have some kind of pent up emotions for dad? That about some it up?" Gohan said causing Goten to laugh.

"Never thought of but that way. Trunks does tell me what to do a lot. Oh and I don't have pent up emotions for dad, I hate him." Goten said mockingly. Gohan nearly fell over after hearing Goten declaring his hate for Goku.

"Okay I can understand you not wanting to stay friends with Trunks, and I guess I can see why you're mad at dad. But why are you acting like a spoiled little brat?" Gohan asked to which Goten quickly answered.

"Because I can." Goten answered mockingly. Gohan raised an eye brow as he continued to study Goten.

"What do you mean 'you can'?" Goten took a deep breath.

"I had a lot to think about when I took a nap earlier. I'm a Saiyan, one if the most powerful beings in the universe. But people weaker than me expected me to act like an idiot and do as I was told. I'm sick of being a good little boy; I'm done with all that." Gohan furrowed his brow.

"Quit acting like a brat, Goten, I get what you're coming from and I know you're upset with Trunks and dad but you need to stop this and come home." Gohan said very steadily as if he were talking to someone dangerous.

"Why should I go back? You want me to go home to a dad that won't be there and a best friend that can't keep a simple promise. You want me to be the Goten that acted stupid and followed Trunks around everywhere? Forget that Gohan, that part of me is dead. I'm not returning to the way I was, and the only way that's going to happen is if you break all my bones and drag me to the place you call home." Goten turned his back to Gohan and started to walk away. Gohan was stunned, confused, and a little ticked.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked making a fist. "Don't make me have to beat some sense into you Goten, I'd really hate to do that." Gohan said making his fist tighter. Goten turned around again and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Goten growled turning into a SS2.

Gohan looked at Goten shocked 'I didn't think he could go that far without Trunks' help. This could get bad.' Gohan thought to himself as he watched Goten mumble something. Gohan sighed before fluctuating his energy ready to power up before Goten got a weird expression on his face.

"Gohan this is stupid, I don't want to fight you, what am I doing?" Goten asked while powering down to normal.

"Tell me, where is my little brother?" Gohan asked more concerned than anything. Goten cringed painfully while holding his head. "Where's the little brother that looked up to me and always acted kind?"

"I-I don't know" Goten said before falling to one knee. Gohan panicked and rushed over.

"Goten what's wrong?" Gohan asked picking him up. Goten whimpered in pain and gave him a Gohan a small hug that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I think there's something wrong with me.." Goten said again holding his head before passing out. Worried, Gohan picked up Goten and blasted off toward Capsule Corp.

 **AN Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Capsule Corp**

After watching Goten pass out, Gohan quickly flew to Cc carrying Goten bridal style. Being worried got him there quickly. Letting himself in, Gohan quickly found Bulma in her living room next to what appeared to be a contemplating Trunks. "Bulma, I need you to look at Goten." Startled by Gohan's arrival, Bulma had paused for a moment, not noticing Goten in his brothers arms.

"What happened to him?" Bulma asked quickly shooing Trunks off the couch so that she could lay Goten down. Trunks let out a territorial growl.

"What happened to Chibi?" Trunks asked slowly while inspecting Goten for injury. Gohan sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything, Trunks. When I got home he was trying to sleep. I bothered him and we started talking, when I touched his shoulder, he flipped on me and took off out of his window. When I followed and found him, we talked some more, okay maybe argued. It got to the point where Goten powered up but he started to grab his head afterwards. After he said some unpleasant words he fell to his knees. Next thing I know, he passed out." Gohan explained while getting blameful death glares from Trunks. Finishing her inspection with a grunt of annoyance, Bulma turned slightly to look at Gohan.

"He's fine, his brain just crashed." Bulma said while propping Goten's head getting him more comfortable. Turning around she caught the boys staring at her questioningly. Bulma sighed again; she really needs to pay more attention to who she's talking to. "He's under too much stress, so like a computer, his brain temporarily shut down to reboot. He needs rest and a lot of it. He's been through too much lately for his mind to comprehend." Trunks frowned; he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rubbed his neck nervously.

"So what should we do from here?" Gohan asked Bulma, who hummed to herself.

"Well I'd feel better if he stayed here." Bulma said, much to Trunks' delight. Gohan rolled his eyes while Bulma turned to the delighted Trunks.

"Trunks sweetie, I'd like to kindly tell you to keep your hands, mouth, eyes, and anything else possible to yourself, understood? We don't need Goten anymore stressed than he already is." Bulma said in a sickingly sweet voice causing Trunks to frown.

"Fine. I'll just go find dad I guess." Trunks mumbled before shuffling out of the room.

Bulma smiled softly watching Trunks leave the room. "As I was saying, I think it'd be better if he stayed here for a few days. I want to keep an eye on him and Vegeta can help calm him down if need be." Gohan looked at her insulted. Bulma quickly shook her hands. "Oh sorry Gohan, I figured you were staying." Bulma said much to Gohan's relief.

"What do you have in mind?" Gohan asked curiously. Bulma paused for a moment.

"We have plenty of room to accommodate three more people so why don't you go and get Chi-Chi? I'm sure she wants to be where Goten is." Bulma said calmly before noticing a pained expression on Goten's face.

"That sounds fine Bulma. I'll go get her while you find a more comfortable spot for Goten." Bulma sighed as she watched Gohan rush out of the door.

"Sounds easy enough, there's plenty of spare bed rooms." Bulma called from the living room as Gohan took off for home. "What are we going to do with you kid?" Bulma asked herself as she carried Goten to his new room.

 **Next day lunch**

Bulma growled softly, annoyed with what she was hearing. Gohan was retelling his interaction with Gohan before he passed out. "Gohan, I find it quite hard to believe he'd say that." Bulma said, arms crossed as Chi-Chi cooked lunch. Gohan grunted.

"I'm serious Bulma; he told me that he was though with being himself. Sick of Trunks, and all out said he hated Dad." Gohan said as he stared at his reflection in his tea.

"Come on Gohan, its Goten we're talking about here. He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone say that he hated somebody." Bulma said, disbelieving Gohan's story. Chi-Chi sighed heavily.

"Bulma he's telling the truth, just look at what he did to Trunks." Bulma grunted before lighting a cigarette.

"I know ChiChi, but it was just a fight. Those boys get like that." Bulma retorted in Goten's defence.

"Bulma, he is not acting normally. Those weren't Goten's eyes, there has to be something more going on then what he's telling us." Gohan said slowly but with force as he remembered his eyes.

"Gohan I can't see..."

"Bulma! Goku hasn't really been father of the year." ChiChi snapped cutting Bulma off completely. "Ever since he got back from otherworld he's spent little to no time with the family. He'd rather take off to train than spend any time with any of us outside of training. He's went fishing with Goten twice in the past four years, maybe." Bulma frowned.

"Something happened to the boy." Vegeta said abruptly appearing at the kitchen door alongside Trunks.

"You can say that again." Gohan grunted sarcastically.

"If that's the case, then what do you think is wrong with him?" Bulma asked more towards herself.

"Quiet women, it's obvious that he's struggling with himself." Vegeta answered with his usual tone.

"It doesn't help much that he's most likely pissed." Gohan added.

"Come on, what does he really have to be mad about?" ChiChi asked while setting lunch in the table. Vegeta just looked at her as if she were stupid.

"It's my fault." Trunks said calmly staring at the ground.

"Trunks, don't say that." Bulma said quickly. Vegeta growled for being dragged into all of this.

"Betrayals a bitch you know, especially when you're betrayed by one of the only people you trust." Vegeta spat before walking out of the room. The room was silent for a moment after Vegeta left.

"Does he really think I betrayed him? Is it really over? All I did was kiss him for crying out loud." Trunks scoffed.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Bulma cooed, engulfing Trunks in a tight hug much to his embarrassment.

Hearing a groan in the hall, everyone turned toward the kitchen door. "Goten." Everyone spoke. There in the doorway stood Goten watching everyone intently, dark lines around his eyes and a tired, confused expression on his face.

"So what's up?" Goten asked tiredly walking into the kitchen.

"What's up? What do you mean? Do you know how worried we've been? How worried I'VE BEEN?" ChiChi spazzed dramatic tears and all. Goten simply shrugged.

"Goten what happened with you yesterday?" Gohan asked calmly for Goten to roll his tired eyes and lean against the table.

"I explained that already, you wouldn't quit bothering me. My head started freaking hurting, I don't remember anything after that." Goten answered tiredly holding his aching head.

"What's up with you hating Goku?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Never mind that, drop it!" Goten growled while trying to keep cool. Bulma just sighed.

"Goten, it's probably doesn't matter but I'm sorry." Goten turned to Trunks.

"Forget about it." Goten said dryly.

"So are we okay?" Trunks asked hopefully. Goten tried smirking like Vegeta but failed. "Like Vegeta said, betrayals a bitch." Goten said coldly. The room itself seemed to sigh.

"So Goten, what's the deal here anyway. What comes next?" Gohan asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I want to go home, if not, I want to ask Bulma for a capsule house." Goten answered calmly while holding his head one eye tightly shut (A.N his head's hurting if you haven't figured it out.)

"Come home." both Gohan and ChiChi said at the same time.

"Wait a minute, I'm 'Miss Bulma' to you?" Bulma scolded. There was another moment of silence.

"We aren't friends anymore, are we?" Trunks asked.

"Why should we be?" Goten asked calmly.

"I messed up but you said that we'd be friends no matter what, all friends fight and make up. So why can't we?" Trunks asked sheepishly. Everyone in the room looked sorrowfully at the boys before Goten groaned.

"I know you still like me. But if you haven't noticed, I'm not gay. I'm not comfortable always looking over my shoulder to see if you're staring at me. I don't want to wake up wondering if I've been violated in my sleep." Goten said quickly before taking a calming breath. "Trunks you've already proved that I can't trust you." Goten finished evenly.

"Chibi we've..."

"Stop calling me that!' Goten groaned grabbing his head again as a jolt of pain rushed through him.

"Okay Goten, we've been best friends our whole lives. I messed up, don't I get another chance?" Trunks asked pleadingly. Goten looked at Trunks with an tired and annoyed expression in his face wishing he'd shut up.

"You've used your second chance a dozen times already." Goten answered annoyed while Trunks looked at him with a pout.

"Ah? Those count?" Goten rolled his eyes after shaking the dizziness out of his vision.

"I'm going home." Goten said as he turned to walk out the door. Stopping at the door when he didn't see Gohan or ChiChi following he turned around and stared at them. "Are we going or what?" Goten asked while shaking his head again. ChiChi looked at Goten worriedly before looking at Gohan and Bulma seeing the same reaction from them.

"Not right now, we're staying here for a while." Goten shoulders sagged. "Goten, you look tired. You need to get some more rest bro. A lot has been going on lately; we don't think you're handling it well." Goten snarled his eye now twitching.

"Drop it already, and leave me alone." Goten spat before exiting the kitchen and stomping his way back to the room he woke up in.

Everyone sighed heavily as Goten made his way to his new room. "He's hiding something; this all can't be over Trunks breaking a dumb promise." Gohan said annoyed well fed up with the situation.

"We've all came to that conclusion Gohan." Chi-Chi interjected "It's obvious that his head still hurts, I wish he'd just talk to us about what's bothering him." Chi-Chi whined, staring at Gohan as if he had all the answers.

"I'm sorry Miss ChiChi, maybe if I'd kept my feelings to myself he'd be acting normal." Bulma sighed and looked at Chi-Chi apologetically before looking at Trunks.

"I don't think so kiddo, this probably runs deeper then what you did. So try not to feel too bad." Bulma consoled him as Gohan and Chi-Chi nodded.

 **With Goten**

Goten growled as he entered his new room examining it for the first time noticing its similarities to Trunks' room minus the mess and toys. Looking around the room Goten noticed that he had a bathroom attached to the right. Smiling softly to himself he noted that he needed a bath and prompted to do so. (A.N skipping the bath scene) Exiting the bath room in pyjamas that he found on the dresser next to his bath, Goten let out a groan as he massaged his still damp hair in a last ditch effort to relive his throbbing head. 'The last few days have really sucked' he thought to himself while climbing into his bed tiredly wrestling with the blankets. 'What am I supposed to do? I know I'm mad at Trunks, but Gohan, Mom, and Miss Bulma didn't do anything.' Goten said as he tossed and turned in a feral attempt to get comfortable. Goten growled 'Why am I so angry though, I should have gotten over this by now' he thought angrily as he forced out an bone popping stretch before finally relaxing and shutting his eyes. "Damn it Grandpa..." Goten mumbled out loud as a tear rolled out of his tired eye, quickly falling to sleep.

 _ **Dream/flash back, Six years ago**_

 _Little Goten bounced happily around the Son living room, he was happy because his Grandpa Ox was over babysitting him. Today was the day the ChiChi scouted out high schools for Gohan to go to. But little Goten didn't care about that because he gets to play with his Grandpa. "Grampa, wanna play a game?" Little Goten asked as he jumped on to the snoring Ox. Feeling an extra weight on his chest, Ox peeked an eye open to see Goten big eyes only centimetres away from his face, which startled Ox, causing both him and Goten to fall out of the chair._

 _"Jeepers Goten, you almost gave me a heart attack." Goten just snickered at the Ox. "Oh and what's so funny?" Ox asked the now laughing Goten._

" _Grampa, what was Nana like (Grandmother)?" Goten asked. Ox thought for a moment not sure how to answer. "Why did you marry her?" Goten asked completely cutting the Ox's train of thought. Ox sighed and smiled happily._

" _When you find somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with, that's who you marry." Ox answered for Goten to adapt a thinking position._

" _Does that mean me and Trunks are gonna get married?" Goten asked before hearing a low growled coming from Ox._

" _No Goten, it doesn't work that way. You need to find a little girlfriend first." Ox said noting the ignorance in Goten's question._

" _But Grampa, girls are gross, why can't Trunks be my boyfriend?" Goten asked innocently not understanding the difference a girl who's a friend with a girlfriend and a boy friend to a boyfriend. Ox snapped losing his temper and harshly backhanded little Goten sending him rolling. Tears quickly escaped Goten's eyes as he held his now red and swollen cheek "W-why did you hit me?" Goten asked as he cried on the floor. Ox growled._

" _No grandson of mine will become a little faggot!" Ox yelled. Goten flinched at the loud voice sniffling at a few stray tears fell out of his eyes. The Ox sighed, he felt bad for hitting him but he refused to let Goten have those thoughts. "Goten, come here." Ox said calmly. Goten hesitated for a moment before complying and walked slowly over to the Ox. "Goten, do you know the difference between boys and girls?" Ox asked to Goten to shake his head. Sighing Ox pulled out a magazine similar to one that Roshi might have. He grabbed Goten a little rougher then he should have and sat him on his lap and began showing him the different pictures. "Now, you see Goten, these are the differences between boys and girls." Ox explained as he flipped through the flimsy book showing the very graphic pictures no five year old should see. At times Goten would look away or close his eyes not wanting to look anymore. Because of this, Ox would forcefully make him look at the pages by either turning his head or prying his eyes open._

 _"Do you understand now Goten?" Goten nodded his tear drenched head, confused and scarred. "Alright then, now I want you to listen carefully okay. People have three sex interests; first there are straight people. We like the opposite sex. Next there are the dirty faggots, they like the same sex. Finally there are free birds, they have no preference and like both. Now this is important Goten, if you are not straight you will be tortured for eternity in Hell! I care about my grandsons and forbid either of you from ever thinking thoughts like that understood!" Ox asked in a loud threatening voice causing Goten to squirm off of Ox's lap and start crying again._

 _"I-I'm s-sorry Grampa" Goten cried out as the Ox kindly lifted him up into a hug (wtf 180 mood change)_

" _Now Goten this little talk is between you and me okay." Ox said while Goten simply nodded still scared and confused. Normally the average child would forget about fearful events, but Ox would remind him of their talk for the next six long years .Every time they saw each from then on Ox would force talks and pictures on him while adding in hateful words on what he thought of Trunks. Even going as far as to show Goten what to expect if he travelled down the wrong road._

Goten quickly sat up in bed frantically looking around, stopping as he noticed the time. It was dark out so he figured he'd been sleeping for a while. Rubbing the tired from his eyes Goten came to the conclusion that he had cried in his sleep. "I hate that stupid dream." He mumbled to himself before sighing and lying back in bed. "Why do I even have that dream anymore?" He asked himself softly before glaring at the ceiling. "It's not even real, just a stupid dream anyways." Goten mumbled to himself before turning to his side and closing his eyes in an attempt to get more sleep, hoping he can figure out how to deal with his friends and family, especially Trunks.

 **AN Please Leave A Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Goten sighed to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, blank white staring back at him as he thought of his current predicament. He'd been at Cc for a week now and had spent most of his time in his room, isolating himself from his 'friends' and family, not really waiting anything to do with them at the moment. Goten sighed patting out an depressing groan "Why'd he have to tell me that?" Goten asked himself as he averted his eyes for the ceiling to look at a bag comfortably sitting on the floor. "Stupid toy." Goten mumbled out. It was a simple remote control helicopter, the toy he'd been idolizing ever since he's seen the commercial over a year ago. Goten sighed again averting his eyes back to the ceiling. "He shouldn't have told me that, everything was perfect and he had to open his big mouth!" Goten growled out balling his hand into a fist.

Goten sighed heavily while unclenching his fist. Looking at the sun blazing through the window, caused him to groan again not wanting the morning to come. But just like every day the sun rose and the morning had come with the addition of someone tapping at his door. Goten groaned as he climbed out of bed, dragging his feet as he made his way to the door. Goten opened the door enough for his face to be seen and scowled at his visitor "What?" Goten asked flatly.

"Morning kiddo, breakfast is ready. Come join us okay?" Goten growled and shut the door in his brothers face before walking back to his bed.

Gohan sighed on the other side of the door before letting himself in. "Get out Gohan, I didn't say you could come in." Goten mumbled somewhat pitifully as if he was tired. Gohan sighed again looking at his brothers' condition. His hair was twice as wild and matted to the side, dark circles around his eyes, and a stale sweaty smell came from him.

"Goten you look horrible." Gohan said bluntly to which Goten shrugged as he sat back on his bed. Gohan sighed. "Goten you need to come out of this room and get something to eat, take a shower and get some fresh air." Goten just scowled as he and grossed his arms.

"Leave me alone." Goten said softly not wanting to raise his voice.

"You've been in here for a week, you have mom and Bulma worried sick. You're upsetting Trunks and frankly, you're pissing Vegeta off." Gohan said sternly glaring at the tired looking Goten. Goten looked away dropping his scowl and replacing it with an depressing lax expression.

"Please, go away." Goten sighed as Gohan came closer and sat on his bed.

"Goten what's wrong with you? Trust me when I say that whatever we talk about will stay between us. I know that something's bothering you and I'm under the suspicion that you're depressed." Gohan said calmly as he scotched himself next to him.

"I'm not depressed." Goten whined.

"I'm serious Goten; you need to stop this now before it becomes a problem." Gohan said sternly causing Goten to flinch.

"I'm fine, now go away." Goten said in a raised, gravelly voice.

"Talk to me for a little bit and I'll think about it." Goten groaned, he hated talking and wanted left alone.

"I don't want to talk, it's stupid." Goten growled not appreciating the company.

"You know, I miss the talks we used to have when you we were younger, we'd lay in the woods for hours talking about the weirdest things. It was fun." Gohan laughed quietly while Goten just sighed. Gohan huffed to himself as he watched Goten stare into space. "Have you slept lately?" Gohan asked, causing Goten to look up at him and shrug.

"No, not really." Goten answered simply.

"Any reason why?" Gohan asked curiously, hoping for any info he can get out of him.

"No." Goten answered quickly.

"Okay Goten, here's how it's going to go. You're going to bathe, get dressed in clean clothes, and then you're going to get something to eat okay." Gohan said sternly before climbing out of the bed. Goten fell back on the bed and sighed deeply. Turning his head to the side, he watched as Gohan grabbed an outfit from the dresser and laying them on the bed. Gohan stopped and looked at him sadly before walking into the personal bathroom and staring a bath. "Alright Goten, go take a bath." Gohan orders calmly while Goten continued his staring contest with ceiling.

"Gohan?" Goten said quietly getting his attention. "Have you ever stopped and noticed how much power you had? Knowing that at any time you could destroy everything around you?" Goten asked softly still staring at the ceiling. Gohan paused not knowing how to answer; he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah. Once I think, why are you asking?" Goten grumbled and dragged himself to his feet.

"Forget about it." Goten mumbled as he stripped on his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Gohan sighed, but satisfied that Goten was at least listening to him.

 **15 minutes later**

Gohan sighed as his stomach grumbled. He'd skipped breakfast hoping to lure Goten out of his room. Hearing the bathroom door open, Gohan turned his head to see Goten walking out fully dressed and looking a lot better dressed in plain shoes, light brown pants, and a long sleeved red and grey shirt.

"Happy now?" Goten asked with a scowl on his face. Gohan smirked and shook his head.

"Not until you come down stairs, eat and socialize with the rest of us." Gohan said, which earned a groan from Goten. "Oh I almost forgot, how is your head feeling?" Gohan asked.

"It's fine, only hurts when I'm aggravated I guess." Goten said as Gohan rose an eyebrow. "What? I'm not as inept as everybody think. I told you, I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm stupid." Goten scowled at Gohan.

"Nobody thought you were stupid." Gohan claimed causing Goten to growl. "Come on." Goten mumbled as he exited the room. Gohan smiled softly before following.

 **Cc kitchen**

Vegeta growled loudly "If that brat is not down here in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to go up and drag him down here by the hair on his head." Vegeta said, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Cool it Vegeta, it's not going to hurt you to wait for Gohan and Goten." Bulma said, giving a warning glare to Vegeta. Chi-Chi sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's if he ever comes down, I've barely seen him all week, and when I did he avoided and ignored me." ChiChi whined.

"Sorry.." Trunks apologized much to Bulma's annoyance.

"Trunks honey we've been through this, none of this is your fault." Bulma said calmly stamping out her cigarette.

"Got him." Gohan said happily as he nearly dragged an apathetic looking Goten into the kitchen.

"It's about damn time, now can we eat Woman? I'd like to start my training sometime this year." Vegeta growled.

"You could have eaten without me." Goten said apathetically as he sat down.

"Whatever!" Vegeta grumbled as he dug into his food.

"Long time no see kiddo." Bulma chimed.

"You saw me yesterday." Goten said flatly as he poked at his food. ChiChi sighed.

"Goten honey I'm glad you're out, we've been a little worried about you." Goten grumbled.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Goten said as he continued to pick at his food.

After a few quiet minutes everyone had finished eating, Vegeta promptly left complaining about time wasted and training. Everyone else moved to the family room, Goten having needed to be dragged there after trying to sneak to his room. Goten sighed, everyone was sneaking peeks at him and it was driving him crazy. He didn't even want to be here, he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm going back to my room." Goten said calmly as he walked toward the door.

"Goten wait, I wanted to ask you something." Trunks said hurriedly. Goten groaned but turned to see what he wanted.

"Goten I know I sound like a broken record but I want to apologize." Trunks smiled sheepishly under Goten's scowl before hearing him sigh.

"Trunks, I'm mad and beyond disappointed in you. You lied to my face and betrayed me." Trunks shrunk and stared at the floor ashamed.

"Goten, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Bulma asked concern lacing her voice.

"No I'm not." Goten said apathetically. "Trunks, what you did hurt, but to be honest it scared me. Which isn't any of your business, but because you didn't know I can't hate you entirely."

Trunks slowly looked up meeting Goten's eyes and frowned.

"Goten what are you getting at?" Gohan asked for everyone. Goten sighed and shrunk his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I've been a...brat. I can't explain it but I'm going through stuff. I want everything to go back to normal but they can't. So I want to try a truce on a couple conditions." Goten said looking around the room. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Trunks paused for a moment before nodding their heads.

"I just want everyone to drop it okay. Leave me alone and pretend that the last week didn't happen. No asking me about it and let it go." Goten sighed as he watched the adults frown at that. "Trunks, I know you like me but I want you to stop talking about it okay. I just want us to go back to as normal as possible." Goten said with a not so convincing smile.

"Goten, we understand where you're going with this but I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're still worried about you." Bulma said sternly getting slow nods from Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"Don't be, okay? I'm fine." Goten said now with a forced smile.

"So does that mean you accept my apology?" Trunks asked grinning ear to ear.

"No, at least not completely. It'll take a while before I can." Goten dropped the smile.

"Goten I have an idea. I still have some zeni to spend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get lunch and hangout." Goten paused and thought about it. He was only doing all of this so that everyone would leave him alone.

"It's just lunch with a friend okay. I still have plenty of zeni for us to spend, and we can find a place to hang out." Trunks said happily. Goten grumbled 'Damn rich People'

"Fine I'll go." Goten said before walking out of the room.

After everyone watched Goten leave the room they all let out a deep sigh. "He's lying, and I'm worried." Gohan said face palming.

"I noticed, he looking like he was trying too hard. Poor kid, I wish I knew what was eating him." Bulma sighed as she fumbled with her lighter.

"I think he's just trying to get you off his back." Vegeta butted in as he walked into the family room.

"Did you see Goten on your way in?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, the brat is sitting with his head down in the kitchen." Vegeta said calmly.

"We should still keep an eye on him. Nothing has really changed." Bulma said calmly.

"So what are you going to do on your date?" Chi-Chi asked sternly. "It's not a date. I'm just taking him out to lunch." Trunks said in a smart ass way crossing his arms to imitate Vegeta.

"Trunks, I swear, if you try anything and make this worse, I'll never let you see him again. Got it?!" Chi-Chi said causing him to flinch.

"Y-yes ma'am." Trunks said quickly before Goten walked back into the room.

"What's everyone talking about?" Goten asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Oh nothing, just reminding Trunks to stay in his limits." Chi-Chi said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Ah Goten, your mom scares me sometimes." Trunks said but gulped when Goten scowled at him.

"I'll meet you outside." Goten said flatly before walking away.

"I miss the old Goten." Trunks said softly before heading outside, but stopped by Bulma.

"Okay Trunks, I've said this before but this time it's very important." Trunks nodded "I want you to keep your hands, mouth, eyes, and absolutely anything else possible to yourself and don't do anything stupid. Chi-Chi, Gohan and I are convinced that Goten's hiding something important and he could be struggling with it. He doesn't need anything else to make things worse. Understand?" Bulma asked quickly. Trunks looked down for a few moments in thought before nodding.

"I understand mom, I'll do my best." Trunks turned around and left.

 **AN Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Goten sighed, he was starting to regret leaving his room. 'Why did I apologize? They're the ones that are being idiots, all I wanted was to be left alone, now I'm stuck being dragged around the city by the bane of my dilemma.' "I want to go back to bed..." Goten mumbled to himself as Trunks caught up to him. "So what took you so long?" Trunks blushed nervously and scratched the back of his head

"Sorry, I was being threatened by my mom and your mom." Goten raised an eye brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goten asked with an annoyed scowl on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Trunks who sighed.

"They warned me to behave myself and not to try anything or do anything stupid." Trunks answered as they started to walk down the side walk.

"That's good to know." Goten said softly.

"So, Goten what do you feel like eating?" Trunks asked happily before noticing that Goten was spacing out. "Goten..." One minute passes. "Goten..." Two minutes go by "Hey Goten." Three minutes fly and no response was given. "Chibi!" Trunks raised his voice causing Goten to jump slightly in his step before glaring at Trunks.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Goten said sounding annoyed. Trunks frowned.

"Well I kept trying to get your attention but you were spacing out." Trunks said in his own defence. Goten shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Fine Trunks, what'd you want?" Goten sagged his shoulders and sighed. He really didn't want to be outside. He was tired and wanted to go home (Cc).

"I wanted to know what you wanted to eat." Trunks said as he pointed out the different food carts and restaurants they were passing. Goten shrugged.

"Don't care." Trunks sighed not enjoying his brooding companion.

"How does pizza sound?" Trunks asked as he stopped at a pizza parlour.

"I don't know, maybe an Italian accent." Goten answered flatly, getting a snicker from Trunks.

"Okay, let's grab some pizzas and we can find somewhere else to eat." Trunks said unsure, looking at a still brooding Goten waiting for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" Goten said half heartily.

Finding a park three miles away from the pizza parlour, Trunks and Goten found a bench to eat at. After about an hour and two pizza later Trunks let out an accomplished burp.

"So what did you think of the pizza?" Trunks asked as he watched Goten flick the green peppers off his last slice.

"It was all right." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You know if you didn't want green peppers you should have said something." Trunks snickered, Goten just shrugged. A few more minutes passed while they watched different people go on with their day.

"Hey Goten, can we talk again please?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"What about this time?" Goten asked.

"I just wanted to talk more about my feelings for you." Trunks answered innocently as Goten got a tick mark above his eye brow.

"I thought I told you to drop it." Goten growled as he scowled at Trunks.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for making things difficult for you. I noticed that you seem depressed lately; I wanted to know how I could help. We're friends and even though I like you more than that, I'm here for you if you need anything." Trunks said full heartily. Goten paused, he wasn't sure what to say.

'Grrrrrrr! What should I do? Why can't everyone just leave me alone and drop it already. I don't want to talk, I'm tired of talking. I know Trunks is just trying to help but I can't. Can't everyone just leave me alone?'

 _ **Flashback Four years ago pre Buu Son Home**_

" _Come on Chibi, block! Don't just dodge." Trunks said as he sent various kicks and punches at Goten._

" _I'm trying Trunks but you're too fast." Goten whines before tripping over a rock, grabbing a hold of Trunks sending them both rolling down an small hill, awkwardly ending up with Trunks on top of him._

" _That was fun." Goten laughed while Trunks smiled and nodded in agreement before getting off of him and helping him up. Unknown to the boys were a set of eyes watching them. This person growled as he watched Trunks help his laughing friend off the ground. A few minutes passed while the boys played their sparring game when Chi-Chi called them in for lunch._

" _Ah that smells good Mom/ Miss Chi-Chi!" the boys chimed together as they rushed for the table_

" _Not yet you two, go clean up first." Chi-Chi ordered pointing toward the bath room. Sighing in defeat, the boys made their way for the bathroom, but as Goten walked past his room an Ox sized hand reached out and grabbed him into the room and tossing him onto his bed hitting the wall first._

" _Ow, that hurt, what was that for?" Goten asked before noticing an angered Ox standing in front of him ._

" _What the heck was that out there?" Ox asked loud enough for only Goten to hear._

" _W-W was what?" Goten asked confused as he started to shake._

" _What were you doing in the yard with Trunks?" Ox asked again a little louder. Goten was scared, he's been through this before and hated when his Grandpa got like this. Every time he would visit when Trunks was over he would get mad._

" _W-we were playing, he was teaching me how to block." Goten stuttered out._

" _Don't lie to me young man, I saw him on top of you. Do you want to disgrace your family and go to hell? I've told you I won't allow my grandson to turn into a little faggot!" Ox harshly back handed him causing a steady stream of tears to fall down Goten's face._

" _I-I'm sorry, b-but we fell and he rolled down the hill. W-when we stopped he was on top of me. T-that's all Grandpa. I promise." Goten stuttered out as Ox grumbled._

" _Good, now go clean up for lunch before your mother gets worried" Ox ordered and left the room. His mood turning a 180 degrees back to his jolly old self before exiting the room. Goten sat on his bed for a moment and sniffled as he rubbed his cheek. He then quickly went to the bathroom to wash up, washing his face to hide the tears._

 **Present**

"Goten, are you okay? You spaced out again." Trunks asked as he shook Goten shoulder, causing him to jump and fall from his seat. Adjusting himself on the ground, Goten looked around his surroundings quickly before he remembered where he was.

"Goten what's wrong? Are you crying?" Trunks asked worriedly as he watched a stray tear roll down his cheek. Pausing to register what Trunks was saying, Goten felt his cheek and realizing what Trunks said. Goten groaned; the pain in his head was returning. "Goten? What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he hopped off the bench. Steadying himself before standing Goten growled before grabbing his head.

"Leave me alone." Goten said stumbling backwards.

"Goten, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" By now the people in the park have stopped and started whispering to each other. Seeing this, Goten growled.

"Just leave me alone already!" Goten yelled before blasting off into the air shocking the people in the park.

"Aw man now what did I do?" Trunks asked himself out loud before taking off to find his wayward friend.

 **Capsule Corp**

Goten groaned as he walked past the adults, not caring at the moment to acknowledge their concerned stares until he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. "Goten, what's going on?" Gohan asked the disgruntled looking Goten who quickly shook off the hand on his shoulder.

"Goten honey, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked worriedly as Goten began to shake, fists starting to ball then relax.

"Leave me alone." Goten said softly before walking away and up to his room.

"Wait a minute, Goten." Bulma said before being stopped by Gohan.

"Not now Bulma, let him go." Gohan said calmly.

"We'll ask Trunks when he gets back." Bulma nodded while Chi-Chi palmed her face. After about a minute later, Trunks arrived in the family room three sets of eyes glaring at him accusingly.

"Ummm, I'm guessing Goten made it back?" Trunks asked, who received a nod from the adults.

"So Trunks would you like to enlighten us on what happened while you two were out?" ChiChi asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Trunks looked up at her nervously.

"Nothing, we were eating pizza and talking normally. He zoned out for a minute. So I shook him a little to get his attention, but I think I startled him because he fell off his seat. He looked lost, and I noticed he was crying a little. I asked if he was okay and he yelled at me to leave him alone and took off." Trunks answered quickly while the three adults digested the information. Bulma sighed.

"It almost sounds like he's developing anxiety issues." Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know, for what I can tell he's hiding something. Whatever it is has him scared and paranoid. He's obviously upset about something, and I have a suspicion that it goes deeper than what's going on between him and Trunks." Gohan said calmly. Chi-Chi sighed.

"If he'd just talk to us we'd know what was bothering him for kami's sake." Chi-Chi whined.

"Well at least he seemed to be trying to get things back to normal." Trunks said calmly before sitting down on the couch.

"Sad thing is Trunks, I can't say if that was a good or a bad thing." Gohan said worriedly.

 **Next afternoon Cc**

Goten sighed to himself as he stared up at the blank white ceiling again, they're still staring back at him. Goten groaned as the excessive knocking at his door. "Go away!" Goten yelled out as he rolled over and put his head under his pillow to muffle out the knocking.

"Goten sweetie, lunch is ready. Come on down and eat please." ChiChi pleaded from outside his door.

"I'm not hungry, leave me alone." ChiChi sighed hearing his muffled voice.

"Goten I don't think that's possible, you haven't eaten anything sense yesterday." ChiChi retorted quickly hearing a growl from Goten.

"Please leave me alone." Goten asked sounding less annoyed and more of a whine. ChiChi sighed; she was starting to lose her patience. She contemplated just going in and dragging him out but she didn't want a repeat of seeing his new found temper.

"Will you at least let me bring up something for you to eat?" ChiChi asked hopefully. Goten sighed

"No, please leave me alone." Goten answered from under his pillow. ChiChi sighed in defeat.

"I love you sweetie, call down if you need anything okay?" ChiChi said sounding defeated before making her way back to the family room. After listening to her footsteps leave, Goten rolled back over and continued his staring contest with the all-knowing ceiling.

 **Two weeks later**

Gohan sighed heavily on his way back to the kitchen. "So did he take the tray?" Bulma asked. It has been a week and Goten still refuses to leave his room.

"Yea he took it gingerly and closed the door in my face." Gohan said tiredly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"How did he look?" Chi-Chi asked taking a sip from her own coffee.

"He looked pale, dark rims around his eyes and looked tired. But physically he seems fine, he's been eating the food we bring him but ignores us none the less." Gohan said calmly before turning toward Trunks.

"So how are you doing lately?" Trunks shrugged as he swallowed his cereal.

"I'm fine, just worried about Goten. Besides that, everything is normal." Trunks said calmly.

"That's good to hear." Gohan said happily. There was a pause as everyone scrambled around the kitchen going through the lunchtime rituals.

"Woman, I don't see why you don't just drag him out of that forsaken room." Vegeta jabbed as he tore through his fourth sandwich.

"Cool it Vegeta, you know we can't do that. It wouldn't solve anything, aggravating him would only make whatever is going on worse." Bulma snapped to which Vegeta grunted.

"So anybody got any ideas?" Trunks asked curiously as he spooned his cereal milk bored. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Well we just about tried everything, Trunks. He's depressed about something and he won't let anybody talk to him." ChiChi said calmly as Trunks frowned.

 **With Goten**

Hanging over the edge of his bed, Goten groaned as the blood rushed to his head. He was wondering if he should open up and talk to somebody. To be honest, he was starting to scare himself. The memories of what his Grandpa said and did to him were giving him bad thoughts and he didn't like it. Goten sighed letting himself fall out of bed. 'I tried to forget all that, and now I'm starting to think I'm going nuts' Goten thought to himself before standing back up and roaming his room. 'Uuuuuurrg! If I tell them it'll hurt more than help. Mom loves Grandpa, she'd hate me if I ruined the family' Goten groaned as a jolt of pain rushed through his head leading him to climb back into his bed.

"Doesn't help any that Dads never around. Always training with Gods." Goten growled as he fumbled around with the pillow to get comfortable. 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If I tell everyone what's going on then everyone will get hurt over it.' Goten sighed 'If I don't tell anybody and I keep hiding in here, then everyone going to continue to worry about me.' This time Goten growled and balled his hands into a fist. 'I wish Trunks wouldn't have told me that, if he hadn't everything would still be okay and I wouldn't be here thinking about this kind of stuff.' Goten thought a few stray tears rolled down each side of his face. "I'm eleven for crying out loud." Goten said quietly as he cried. "This sucks, I'm one of the most powerful people in the universe and I'm lying in bed crying. If Vegeta saw me right now he'd be ashamed of me." Goten said softly as he rolled on his side.

 **Morning Next day**

Vegeta was livid, he couldn't for the sake of Kami concentrate on his training because he was too busy worrying over a child that wasn't his own. "Curse you Kakarot, this is your brat to worry about! Not mine!" Vegeta growled as he did his fifteenth-thousandth push up.

"Arrrg, damn it all!" Vegeta yelled as he quickly jumped up and to turn off the gravity generator. Grabbing his towel and wiping the sweat off his brow, Vegeta exited his training room and stomped his way past the rest of the adults and Trunks, whom all glanced at him as he stalked by. Vegeta growled as he nearly tore Goten's door out of the wall before entering the room. Vegeta entered the room to see Goten scowling at him.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Goten asked sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Goten groaned as he and Vegeta tossed glares back and forth for a minute.

"Listen brat, your depressive brooding is keeping me from my training and it's worrying everyone else. So if you don't speak up and tell somebody what the heck's making you do all this pointless brooding, I'm going to snap!" Goten grumbled and looked down, letting his hair shadow his eyes. Vegeta sighed. From his position and from what he could see, the boy didn't look too good. Bags and dark circles around his eyes, sighs that he hadn't been sleeping. Pale skin, hair even messier than usual. Plus seclusion and spending most of his day in bed. Yes, the boy was obviously showing signs of being depressed and even though Vegeta didn't want to admit it, he was worried.

"Boy if I have to play the part of the father because Kakarot won't then so be it." Vegeta said while walking over and sitting on the bed. Goten was at a loss for words and couldn't express the things that were going through his head. So he simply nodded. "Now tell what's wrong brat." Vegeta said calmly.

"N-Nothing wrong." Vegeta growled.

"Don't give me that crap, now tell me." Vegeta said slightly raising his voice.

"I can't, alright? Just leave me alone." Goten groaned out grabbing his head.

"Oh and why can't you?" Vegeta questioned calmly. Goten paused and sighed.

"If I talk about it, everything will end up worse. I can't tell you Vegeta, just go away please." Goten said with his head sunk low. Vegeta growled and then sighed.

"Fine you win for now, brat. But I at least want you out of this room." Goten sighed, head still sunk low.

"If I could go home I would." Goten mumbled.

"You know what I mean boy, downstairs in 5 minutes or I'm coming back up to get you." Vegeta said exiting the room and leaving Goten sitting on his bed.

 **AN Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN I do not own Dbz.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **With Goten**

Goten scowled at the half broken open door, he didn't want to go down stairs, not in the least. He again pondered at why they couldn't just leave him be. But he sadly already knew the answer to that. They're worried about him, and he knew that. So with what little strength he had, he untangled himself from the blankets and slowly slothed out from his room and down the stairs. If you took a good look at his appearance you'd know there was something wrong with him. He looked weak and tired and he sure felt that way. He felt too weak, whether it be the lack of sleep or proper diet for a demi-Saiyan, or the obvious stress he's been under. 'I don't feel good, all I want to do is go back to my room' He pouted to himself as another jolt of pain flashed through his head. Followed by a horrendous cough escaped his lips. Never being ill before, the cough caught him by surprise, but with his current mood he gave it little thought and continued down the stairs.

"Well what do we have here? For a second there I had thought I would have to go and get you boy. You know you're a minute late." Vegeta scoffed playfully earning a scowl and another deep sounding cough from Goten. Vegeta looked at Goten with a puzzled expression on his face. Usually a cough wasn't something to look into, especially for a Saiyan. But it was a deep sounding cough. He'll be keeping a close eye/ear on it. Wiping his mouth clean of saliva, Goten continued his trek into the kitchen, were the rest of the family was trying to enjoy there breakfast. The popular reaction from the adults and Trunks was a frown. Though happy to see him out of his room, they didn't like the image they were all seeing. Rough, dull, messy looking hair, wrinkled long sleeve shirt and wrinkled blue pyjama bottoms, coupled with his pale complexion and nasty dark bags under his eyes. His eyes themselves looked red and tired. All in all, he looked horrible.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy to see you, you've been cooped up in that room for too long." Chichi said before quickly kneeling down to his level and giving him a strong hug. But soon frowned when he didn't return it. She frowned even deeper when he shrugged her off and trekked over to a seat at the table to put his head down, simply ignoring those around him. Chichi pouted for a moment before returning to her seat and her coffee.

"Hey ch-Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked innocently across the table. But got a reply in the form of a grunt and weak cough.

"Goten honey, are you coming down with something?" she asked as she sneaked a hand onto his forehead in an attempt to check for a fever, but got her hand shoved away and a grumbled "I'm fine." from him. Chichi sighed and turned to Bulma who was finishing up some food for Goten. Sniffing the air, Goten looked up at the food that was sat in front of his food impassively with disinterest. But sighed and started picking at his plate of eggs and pancakes. This got a smile from Trunks and the women and a suspicions scowl from Gohan and Vegeta.

"So, how are you feeling sport?" Gohan asked while taking a sip from his own cup of coffee. Goten simple shrugged and continued picking at his food eating little of it.

"Well, is there anything you want to do today? Anything special?" Gohan asked but again got a shrug in response.

"Hey Goten, I got a new game yesterday, it's really cool. You should try it." Trunks tried but only got and impassive look from him. Trunks grunted mildly and dug into his food, mumbling incoherent things as he ate. The adults sighed simultaneously, he might be out of his room, but besides that things weren't much different. There was an awkward pause that lasted for a few minutes, that was broken by a sad sigh from Trunks. This whole situation was becoming too troublesome and tiring for the two families. Gohan was losing time with Videl. Even though she was aware of the situation, it was putting a strain on their relationship. Vegeta was losing his patience and training time. Bulma was losing concentration with the job with Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi was also losing her patience and was getting home sick. Trunks himself seemed to be fighting his way out of the depression Goten was dragging everyone into. The adults together didn't like this one bit. It was hard enough dealing with one depressed demi-Saiyan. They didn't need two of them.

"Listen, Goten honey, I know you don't want to but we need to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you so much. Either you're overreacting to Trunks' actions or there's something else bothering you. Goten whatever it is, it's not only hurting you but it's hurting everyone else." Chichi said rather sternly and lovingly as everyone else nodded in agreement. Goten sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine okay; you don't have to keep worrying about me okay." He mumbled out, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The occupants of the room rolled their eyes not buying it for a moment.

"Goten, Trunks, why don't you two go into the other room. The grownups need to talk okay." Bulma said but got an impassive look from Goten and a insulted look from Trunks for the grownups comment. He despised that sentence 'leave the room so the grownups could talk'. He wrinkled his nose before he left the kitchen dragging a now annoyed Goten with him.

 **With the boys**

After a few minutes of just lazing on the couch, Trunks got bored and started looking around the room for the remote for the TV. He groaned though and shook his head; he could hear the adults hushed arguing. Goten on the other hand either didn't hear them or simply didn't care, too busy trying to get comfortable on the couch opting to curl into a ball on the far side of it and watch Trunks scramble around the room for the remote. One of many that controlled the Briefs living room.(A.N its a wraparound couch). 'Damn rich people' Goten thought to himself.

"Finally!" Trunks shouted victoriously as he turned on the game system. He frowned wail glancing at Goten but quickly smiled again.

"I bet you'll like this game, it's the new Alley Fighters IV." Trunks chimed happily before again frowning at Goten's lack of enthusiasm, whom rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sighing, Trunks put down his controller and turned to Goten. "

Hey Goten, are you feeling okay?" Trunks frowned; Goten seemed to be getting paler. He looked worse than he did earlier. He was about ready to call for the others but was cut off by a deep sounding cough followed by another. Quickly sitting up, Goten continued coughing which started turning into a sick wheezing sound. Concerned, Trunks started rubbing his back but Goten shook him off, his cough abruptly stopped with a final intake of air. Goten tuned to Trunks and sighed. "I'm fine Trunks; you can go back to your game now." He grumbled out before plopping back down on the couch and rolling into a ball again with his back facing Trunks in favour of ignoring him. Trunks just sighed dejectedly, before leaving to find his mother. Sure that she'd want to know about the sickly sounding cough.

 **Living Room a few minutes later**

Gohan groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose, Goten's self-loathing and stubbornness to talk or accept help was really starting to rub him the wrong way. "Goten, for the last time, you need to talk to us. You've never been sick before, so if you're having coughing spasms we need to look into it." Goten sighed heavily and hugged the couch pillow to his head and face in an attempt to muffle/ignore everyone, too tired and not in the mood to deal with anyone.

'Why couldn't they just let me stay upstairs, it's too troublesome down here.' Goten thought to himself. "I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone." He whined through the pillow, much to everyone's dismay. Chi-Chi fiddled with her apron for a moment before speaking.

"Goten, come on sweetie. Everybody is worried about you. I know I'm pointing out the obvious, but you really haven't been acting like yourself these past few weeks." Goten growled from under his pillow before throwing it at an unsuspecting Gohan.

"I said I'm fine, just leave me alone already. I'm going to my room." Goten grumbled as he got off of the cough and attempted to go to his room.

"No you don't mister." Chi-Chi said before grabbing and putting him in a bear hug with his back to her chest. Chichi sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around him tighter forcing him onto her lap.

"Let me go!" Goten growled out as he struggled with her to get out of her embrace. Chi-Chi just sighed but kept a hold of the squirming/struggling child. This surprised the rest of the occupants of the room. Chi-Chi was actually overpowering Goten, whom seemed to be actually trying to free himself. This both amazed and worried Gohan and Vegeta.

"Mom let him go for a moment." Gohan said calmly while Chi-Chi and Goten looked at him confused. Complying with his request, Chi-Chi let him go but kept a hand on his shoulder. "Goten, prove it to me. Prove to me that you are alright, turn into a Super Saiyan. If you can do that, we won't bother you anymore." Goten scoffed and looked at the ground, letting his hair shadow his tired eyes.

"Well what's it going to be brat?" Vegeta calmly asked.

"I've got a name you know!" He snapped weakly trying to sound tough but failed as it came out sound like a whine.

"Come on Goten, just do it. Please?" Trunks pleaded. Goten growled before shaking Chi-Chi's hand off his shoulder, before he slowly gathered his energy to power up. As he powered up the air around him started to fluctuate but before his eyes even had the chance to turn green his energy abruptly stopped in a snap, and he collapsed to his knees panting heavily and going into another spasm. Acting quickly, Chi-Chi got on her knees beside him and started patting his back as he coughed up a mouthful of greenish phlegm looking stuff that had streaks and swirls of red in it.

"You see Goten? You are not okay. All this stress and depression you've built up is wrecking your body." Gohan said sternly while Goten ended his coughing whom growled in response. Bulma sighed

"He's right Goten, if you keep bottling up whatever it is that you're not telling us, it's going to continue to eat at your body. Your head-aches, tiredness, lack of appetite sleep and enthusiasm, they all account to it. Listen, we know you're depressed, and we know that it's linked to Trunks and the fact that he opened up and came out to you. What we don't know is the root to all this. It's so sad to think that something so simple and stupid could ruin a friendship like yours." Bulma said matching Gohan's stern voice. Goten grumbled before resting in a sitting position.

"If you want to know why I've been so quiet lately is because I don't have anything to say. Besides, it took Trunks years to build up my trust, and only a few seconds to throw it away." Trunks frowned while the adults shook their heads.

"We get that you're mad at Trunks, that's a given. What we don't understand is what's causing you to end up like this. Whatever it is, it's stressing your body to the breaking point." Vegeta chimed in as Goten hugged his legs burying his face in his knees.

"Just leave me alone" He shouted out. 'I just want to be left alone' he thought from his position on the floor. He looked pitiful and he knew it. Chichi sighed exasperated

"Goten honey, whatever it is it can't be as bad as you think. If you did something wrong, I promise we won't be mad at you. Trust me honey, lets just settle this. Talk to us please." She said while forcefully dragging him onto her lap and into a hug laying his head on to her shoulder.

"I'm not a baby, so let me go." He grumbled as he squirmed in her arms. After a firm nod from Vegeta she reluctantly let him go and watched as he wobbled his way over and plopped himself onto the cough crossing arms in a pouting fashion.

"Goten we understand that you have personal space. But if whatever it is that you're not telling us is hurting you like this, then you need to talk to us. Trust us Goten, please." Gohan said calmly only to get a grunt form him.

"I-I didn't ask for anyone help. All I want to do is go home and for people to stop asking me stupid questions." Goten tried making it sound threatening but only achieved a growled whine. Everybody sighed.

"Goten, what could have happened to you for you to act like this. Where did our smiley ball of energy go?" Bulma asked sadly.

 **Flashbacks**

 **Son Home**

 **Goten age 9**

" _It's been a while hasn't it Chibi?" Trunks asked as he dodged a sloppy punch from Goten, before following up with a roundhouse kick, which Goten managed to dodge. They had been training less and less over the time and peace, but Vegeta being whom he is had had enough of Trunks laziness sent him off to train by force if necessary. So we find our young demi-Saiyans training._

" _Well it's not my fault Trunks." Goten said with a small pout which got a laugh out of Trunks. So they trained and, after a few hours of it, were feeling both bored and tired._

" _Hey Chibi, let's go swimming." Trunks said as he pointed to the lake a few yards away from them. Goten frowned a little, on one side he'd love to go swimming. On another, he honestly didn't know if his Gramps was watching. He, for some reason as of lately (meaning the past few years), managed to be over the same time Trunks was, and he'd always take a fit when the littlest of things happened. Sure he wasn't around when he was over at Capsule Corp. But they couldn't always play over there and it wasn't fair to Trunks._

 _Goten sighed and focused on the energies around him, searching for the Ox's signature. Satisfied at not finding his signature, he quickly brightened up nodding his head vigorously. So with that, the boys undressed and jumped in the lake to finish off a bout of training and a long day to enjoy a swim. After an hour or so as the sun was setting the boys dried themselves off and quickly dressed._

" _Hey Chibi, it's been a while since we had this much fun, right?" Trunks stated as he came from behind Goten hugging him around the waist. Goten was startled from the sudden embrace but quickly shook it off and smiled happily "Well Chibi I gotta fly, mom doesn't like me home when it's past sunset." Trunks grumbled as Goten nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah me too." Goten laughed out as he two headed home. They couldn't lie, they had fun today, until Goten made the short distance home. He arrived to see Ox standing in front of the home with a noticeable scowl on his face, sending a chill down his spine. "Ah, G-Grampa Ox, what's going? Where'd everyone go?" He asked nervously. The Ox king frowned._

" _Gohan is out with his girlfriend, and Chi-Chi is at Bulma's." He answered as he crouched down low so that he was at Goten's level. Goten was getting worried, he didn't like being alone with the Ox, things usually went bad. If he took off he'd show guilt and when the Ox thought something happened there wasn't anything to change his mind. Goten learned this over the years._

" _So, he was over today..." Ox asked in a knowing voice. Ox hated Trunks, seeing him as a spoiled brat that was after his grandson. He didn't show it openly but Goten knew._

" _Yes Sir." Goten answered before getting violently backhanded into a tree._

" _And why were you two naked together?" Ox asked in a strained, calm voice. Goten cringed, he was sure he didn't sense him nearby._

" _We were swimming, a-and I always swim without my clothes." Goten said before he dodged an Ox sized punch, which on a later note wasn't a good idea. Dodging the Ox's so called punishment always made things worse in this case. Ox grabbed his ankle and swung him before slamming into the hard ground._

" _I watched you two, and I'm tired of explaining this to you." Ox said as he stomped on the child's back, making the boy wheeze._

" _I'm sorry!" Goten cried out. He hated this. He couldn't fight back, and no one except Trunks would believe him._

" _Sorry doesn't cut it, little boys shouldn't play like that. You should be more like Gohan and find a little girlfriend. If I had it my way, that boy wouldn't be allowed anywhere near you. Do you want to disgrace our family?" Ox asked before kicking the boy in the ribs. "Come inside and wash up for dinner, young man." Goten might be tough but Ox wasn't a push over, so the hits always hurt more so mentally then physically. So now sore, he got up and made his way inside the Son home to clean himself up. "Oh and we'll have the Talk again after dinner. Okay young man." Ox said sternly as he passed by._

 **Present**

Vegeta growled out in annoyance as his patience finally wore thin, before stepping up to Goten. "I've had enough of this nonsense boy! I didn't want to do this for that sake of your privacy, but you've left me little choice." Vegeta said while placing his hand on Goten's forehead.

"Vegeta what exactly are you going to do?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to read the boys mind." He didn't give anyone else a chance to speak before he dived into the boys memories. There was an awkward pause in the room as the adults and Trunks saw the faraway look in Goten's eyes before they saw him hug his knees and break down and cried. Vegeta stepped back, a look of disgust on his face.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted sighed before turning toward Chi-Chi.

"Your father's a disgusting piece of trash." Once again silence took the room, everyone turning to look at Goten. Their imagination trying to process the thing the Ox-king could have done to cause all of this.

Goten slowly looked up, meeting eyes with Vegeta ready to speak one sentence. "You had no right. You had no fucking right." Before hugging his knees and crying.

 **AN. Well this is what I've got. Don't know what to do with it. If it gets the review I want, I'll continue it.**

 **Please leave a review**.


End file.
